Songs of the Zutara
by robin's clone
Summary: Dabbles about... well Zutara.
1. Something There

**Disclaimer: **Honestly I hate this. I don't own Avatar. I wish I did. I also don't own the song "Something There" it belongs to Disney, as does half the world.

**Author's Note: **The different POVs are like entries in the respective person's journal.

**Katara's POV**

We've been traveling with Zuko and his uncle Iroh, for almost a week, and let me tell you Zuko is so different then I thought he would be. When he was chasing us he seemed like a spoiled prince. A spoiled, banished prince, with an ugly personality and an even uglier temper. Honestly his scar doesn't really bother me, I don't know how he got it, but it looks like it hurt.

I've really gotten to know Zuko, the real Zuko. The side of him he hides from the rest of the world. We spend a lot of time together, which is nice, because even though our elements are opposites, we have very similar personalities. True I'm not as hot-headed as he is and he's not very soothing, unless he wants to be, but still, I like the real Zuko.

I should really stop day dreaming about Zuko and put my journal away. But before I go practice my bending again, I have to write about what happened yesterday. I was practicing my bending when I felt the air around me getting warmer, signaling Zuko's approach, I looked at him as he came through the bushes with Aang, they were discussing some fire bending move.

'**_There's something sweet_**

_**And almost kind**_

_**But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined**_

_**And now he's dear**_

_**And so I'm sure**_

**_I wonder why I didn't see it there before'_**

**Zuko's POV**

Okay I'll admit it traveling with the Avatar and his friends isn't as bad as I'd privately thought. That blind girl Toph is probably the worst, that girl has no tact! I wish she would lay off about my scar. Katara is well Katara. I don't know how to describe it; she makes me feel like I did when my mom was still around.

Honestly I don't have that much experience with girls, but the ones I have been around are usually revolted by my scar. But Katara, Katara didn't seem to notice or care. Like yesterday I caught her staring at me. I just smiled and winked at her. And the other day she didn't shudder when I helped her off of Appa. Actually she's looking at me right now; I'll just smile back and see if I can get her to blush.

'_**She glanced this way**_

_**I thought I saw**_

_**And when we touched she didn't shudder at my paw**_

_**No it can't be **_

_**I'll just ignore**_

_**But then she's never looked at me that way before'**_

**Katara's POV**

_Later that Same Day_

Okay I'm back I was interrupted by Sokka; he got another fish hook stuck in his finger. Anyway back to what happened. He caught me staring at him, and he smiled and winked back at me. I just blushed and looked away. I can't really describe it but when he smiled at me, my heart started beating a little bit faster, my palms started sweating and it felt like we were the only two people in the world.

I've never felt this way about anyone before. And although he has the title of Prince, he sometimes doesn't act the way they do in fairy tales. Like he's constantly fighting with Sokka and Toph, but then again so am I, but still it's the principle of the thing. I know that I've said this once already, and this isn't the last that I'll say this either, but Zuko is so different than I ever imagined. Who would've guessed that Zuko even had this side to him? Good thing that this is a private journal, because I wouldn't want anyone, especially Zuko, to know that I kind of like this side.

'_**New and bit alarming**_

_**Who'd have ever thought that this could be?**_

_**True that he's no Prince Charming**_

_**But there's something in him that I simply didn't see'**_

**Iroh's POV**

Good, the plan to get Prince Zuko and Miss Katara together is working exactly the way it's supposed to. Just the other day I saw Prince Zuko help Miss Katara off of Appa, in fact they held on a little bit longer than was really necessary. I see them smile and blush quite often around camp. It's good to see that I haven't lost my touch. Although, I really can't take all the credit, I do get help some help from Avatar Aang and Miss Toph. They're very helpful in getting Prince Zuko and Miss Katara alone together away from Sokka. Although, even Sokka helps but his help is unintentional. I like the direction their friendship is headed, it's good because Prince Zuko deserves a little happiness, and I think Miss Katara does too. It's good to see two young people in love that are completely oblivious to the fact.

'_**Well, who'd have though?**_

_**Well, bless my soul**_

_**Well, who'd have known?**_

_**Well, who indeed?**_

_**And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?**_

_**It's so peculiar. Wait and see.**_

_**We'll wait and see**_

_**A few days more**_

_**There may be something there that wasn't there before**_

_**You know, perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before**_

_**There may be something there that wasn't there before.'**_


	2. You'll Be In My Heart

**Disclaimer: **When I asked for Avatar this is what happened, "Their lips said, "No," but their eyes said, "No."The same thing happened when I asked Phil Collins for the song. If you can tell me what TV show that quote is from I'll dedicate a chapter to you.

Zuko and Katara stood next to each other at the top of hill; Zuko had his arms wrapped around a sobbing Katara. He looked out over the ruins of the Southern Water Tribe village that had been Katara's home, parts of it were still smoking. He spoke softly into her hair trying to comfort her.

'_**Come stop your crying**_

_**It will be all right**_

_**Just take my hand**_

_**Hold it tight**_

_**I will protect you **_

_**From all around you**_

_**I will be here don't you cry'**_

Gradually Katara calmed down, so that all was left were tear stains on Zuko's shirt. She knew that if she had been there she would've died too. She just wasn't strong enough to defeat an army of fire benders. She was glad that Zuko was there with her, in his warm embrace, he was a fire bender after all, and Katara felt protected. She knew that he loved her, and that she loved him in return. She faintly heard him whispering comforting words.

'_**For one so small,**_

_**You seem so strong**_

_**My arms will hold you,**_

_**Keep you safe and warm**_

_**This bond between us**_

_**Can't be broken**_

_**I will be here**_

_**Don't you cry**_

_**Cause you'll be in my heart**_

_**Yes, you'll be in my heart**_

_**From this day on **_

_**Now and forever more'**_

Zuko felt sadness for the loss of the people that had raised his wife, his beloved Katara. He had a feeling that her village had been destroyed because of him. Even though Ozai, he didn't think of Ozai as his father anymore, had been defeated and the war was over. There were still people out there that had a thirst for war and refused to stop fighting. But he was working to stop these rebel armies.

Some of the rebels didn't think that he should be Fire Lord or that he should have married a water bender. But he and Katara were in love. He didn't understand why people couldn't see it. Zuko figured that the ones who were against his marriage, didn't understand what it felt like to love someone else or to be loved. Even though they were opposites, at their center they were basically the same. They were stubborn, had tempers, but mostly importantly they both had hearts, full of love for each other.

'_**You'll be in my heart**_

_**No matter what they say**_

_**You'll be in here in my heart, always**_

_**Why can't they understand**_

_**The way we feel**_

_**They just don't trust**_

_**What they can't explain**_

_**I know we're different but,**_

_**Deep inside us**_

_**We're not that different at all**_

_**And you'll be in heart**_

_**Yes, you'll be in my heart**_

_**From this day on**_

_**Now and forever more'**_

It had been hard when they had first gotten together, no one had really accepted them except for Zuko's uncle Iroh. Sokka hated all things Fire Nation, Toph honestly hadn't cared, but she didn't approve either, and Aang was upset about Katara's betrayal. But it didn't matter to Zuko or Katara, they spent more and more time together, and eventually fell in love and got married. Eventually the Gaang had accepted them but the rest of the world didn't. Everyday they had to prove themselves, but in the end it only made them stronger.

'_**Don't listen to them**_

_**Cause what do they know**_

_**We need each other,**_

_**To have, to hold**_

_**They'll see in time **_

_**I know**_

_**When destiny calls you**_

_**You must be strong**_

_**I may not be with you **_

_**But you've got to hold on**_

_**They'll see in time**_

_**I know**_

**_We'll show them together'_**

Now here at this place of ruin, their love was tested once again. But they had been through so much together, that trials only served to make them stronger. They supported each other. When they'd first been together Katara had healed Zuko's emotional scars, and he in turn healed hers. After they'd healed the scar on each other's heart in the place where the scars had been was now love. They become inseparable, to the point where all one of them had to do was look over their shoulder and there the other would be waiting for them, loving them.

'_**Cause you'll be in my heart**_

_**Believe me; you'll be in my heart**_

_**I'll be there from this day on **_

_**Now and forever more**_

_**Oh, you'll be in my heart**_

_**No matter what they say**_

_**You'll be here in my heart, always**_

_**Always**_

_**I'll be with you **_

_**I'll be there for you always**_

_**Always and always**_

_**Just look over your shoulder**_

_**Just look over your shoulder**_

_**Just look over you shoulder**_

_**I'll be there **_

_**Always.'**_


	3. If I Never Knew You

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner.

"_A woman can forgive a man for the harm he does her… but she can never forgive him for the sacrifices he makes on her account." -_W. Somerset Maugham

"I'd like to talk to the prisoner."

"Be careful Princess Katara," warned the guard, outside the prisoner's cell.

"I will be, now leave us." As soon as the guard had opened the door and was out of sight. Katara rushed into the cell, where the prisoner was chained to the wall. She reached out and wrapped her arms around the prisoner's neck. And when she spoke again it was through tears.

"Why did you do that you could've gotten away?"

"Because if I hadn't you'd be dead."

"But because of your bravery now you're the one to die."

"Katara try to understand I did it to protect you."

"Oh, Zuko, why do our nations have to hate each other so?"

"I don't know Katara, but remember that I love you."

"I love you too, Zuko."

'_**If I never knew you**_

**_If I never felt this love_**

_**I would have no inkling of **_

_**How precious life can be**_

_**And if I never held you **_

_**I would never have a clue**_

_**How at last I'd find in you **_

_**The missing part of me**_

_**In this world so full of fear**_

_**Full of rage and lies**_

_**I can see the truth so clear **_

_**In your eyes**_

_**So dry your eyes**_

_**And I'm so grateful to you**_

_**I'd have lived my whole life through**_

_**Lost forever**_

**_If I never knew you'_**

Noticing that her tears were making his shirt wet Zuko spoke again.

"Don't cry for me, the banished prince of the country that had killed so many people. I want to see your blue eyes smiling for me one more time." Katara lifted her head from his shoulder and smiled a watery sort-of smile at him.

Zuko spoke again, "Katara without you I never would have seen the evil that my father was doing. I would have been banished to wander the seas forever, but you gave me a purpose, something to fight for."

"Zuko, you've taught me so much, before I met you I thought the people from your nation were all alike, monsters. Monsters like the one that killed my mother. And without you I would've spent my entire life, never getting a chance to experience the world."

'_**If I never knew you**_

_**I'd be safe but half as real **_

_**Never knowing I could feel**_

_**A love so strong and true**_

_**I'm so grateful to you**_

_**I'd have lived my whole life through**_

_**Lost forever**_

_**If I never knew you'**_

"Katara our time together is something that I'll never forget."

"You won't live long enough to forget," Katara said bitterly.

"Now Katara don't say things like that. I already told you I did it to save your life, and I'd gladly do it again." Katara tried to interrupt, but Zuko wouldn't let her, "Katara, our nations have been fighting for longer than either of us has been alive. We can't change the world alone, even if we are right."

'_**I thought our love would be so beautiful**_

_**Somehow we made the whole world bright**_

_**I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong**_

_**All they'd leave us were these whispers in the night**_

_**But still my heart is singing**_

_**We were right'**_

"Please Zuko; let me tell my father what really happened."

"Do you honestly think that he'll listen? He has the chance to show the world, the death of the son of the world's greatest enemy. Too bad he doesn't know that my father hates me. But he won't pass this opportunity up no matter what you tell him."

"But you were protecting me from that wretch Jet, he going to rape me then kill me. Zuko, please, I just found you I don't want to lose you."

'_**If I never knew you**_

_**If I never knew this love**_

_**I would have no inkling of **_

_**How precious life can be'**_

"Katara, I don't regret my decision or any of the moments leading up to now. I only wish that it had been longer."

'_**There's no moment I regret**_

_**Since the moment that we met**_

_**If our time has gone to fast**_

_**I've lived at last…**_

_**I thought our love would be so beautiful**_

_**Somehow we'd make the whole world bright'**_

"Katara the sun has almost set you have to go."

"No Zuko please, I can't I'd rather die with you," Katara said sobbing.

"Then my death would be for nothing. I saved you so that you could live."

"What kind of life can I have without you? I love you."

"And I love you, please Katara I couldn't stand it knowing I died for nothing. Now go."

Katara nodded and whispered, "I love you," one last time. And slowly backed away, touching him as long as possible. Then she turned and ran away sobbing. Zuko watched until he could no longer see her shadow. Then he whispered into the gathering darkness,

"Good bye Katara, I love you now and forever."

'_**I thought our love would be so beautiful**_

_**We'd turn the darkness into light**_

_**And still my heart is singing **_

_**We were right**_

_**We were right**_

_**And if I never knew you**_

_**I'd have lived my whole life through**_

_**Empty as the sky**_

_**Never knowing why**_

_**Lost forever**_

_**If I never knew you.'**_

**Author's Note: **Not all clouds have a silver lining and not all stories end with happily ever after. Although, I will admit I make those kinds of stories. This story makes me want to cry.


	4. Somewhere Out There

**Disclaimer: **I'll own Avatar and the song when monkeys fly out of my butt, and I'm not eating any monkey food.

They'd been separated for only a few days, but to Zuko it felt like it had been much longer. He went out on the balcony in his room; it was dark out, but the moon was full illuminating the world. He looked out into the gardens and to the turtle-duck pond below him, as he stared at the water, he recalled the words he'd once said to a girl on a night much like this one.

"_You rise with the moon, I rise with the sun."_

He smirked remembering, when he'd said those words, he hadn't known that the girl he'd said them to would one day become his wife. Zuko looked up at the moon again and sighed, he missed Katara the most at night, the time when her element was dominate.

'_**Somewhere out there beneath the pale moonlight**_

_**Someone's thinking of me and loving me tonight'**_

Hundreds of miles away in the Earth Kingdom Katara was out on her balcony looking at the moon the source of her element's power. Katara was far from her birthplace in the South Pole, but even farther away from her new home in the Fire Nation.

As she looked at the moon she said a little prayer to Yue the spirit of the moon, praying to have this new treaty signed soon so that she could return home to Zuko. Yue seemed to respond to Katara's prayer, because as soon as the last words of her prayer ended, the moon seemed to nod as if telling Katara that her prayer had been heard and her wish to go home would be answered.

'_**Somewhere out there someone's saying a prayer**_

_**That we'll find one another in that big somewhere out there**_

_**And even though I know how very far apart we are**_

_**It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star'**_

A breeze brushed against Zuko's face, teasing his senses with the scent of the salty sea air, the way that Katara smelled. Also in that wind the seemed to be a haunting lullaby, like the one that his mother used to sing to him when he had nightmares. The words were about two lovers separated by death but in the night they were together under the sky. Although he and Katara were both alive it served as a reminder, that he and Katara were both underneath the same moon and sky.

'_**And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby**_

_**It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky'**_

Katara sighed and wished for time to move faster so that she could begin the long journey home. She whispered, "Good night Zuko. I love you," into the wind and went back inside to her room, to dream of her prince.

'_**And even though I know how very far apart we are**_

**_It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star_**

_**Somewhere out there if love can see us through**_

_**Then we'll be together somewhere out there**_

_**Out where dreams come true'**_

Zuko listened to the wind rustle and as he was turning to go inside he thought he heard Katara's voice in the wind whispering, "Good nigh Zuko. I love you."

Zuko paused and whispered back, "Good night my water bender. I love you too."

'_**And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby **_

_**It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky**_

_**Somewhere out there if love can see us through**_

_**Then we'll be together somewhere out there**_

**_Out where dreams come true.'_**


	5. Can You Feel The Love Tonight

**Disclaimer: **I wished that I owned Avatar; I also wished that Hugh Jackman would marry me; I didn't get that wish either. Also I don't own the song, but I didn't wish for that.

Sokka and Aang were hiding in the bushes doing their favorite activity, spying on Katara. Only this time there was someone with Katara. In fact this wasn't the first time that these two had gone off together. Aang and Sokka were whispering furiously back and forth to each other.

"I can't see. What's going on?"

"They're walking off into the woods, again!" Aang replied.

"Curses, why can't they hate each other? I have no difficulty hating Zuko, so why does Katara? If this keeps up I'm going to have a fire bender for a brother-in-law."

'_**I can see what's happ'ning**_

_**What?**_

_**And they don't have a clue**_

_**Who?**_

_**They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line**_

_**Our trio's down to two**_

_**Oh.**_

_**The sweet caress of twilight there's magic everywhere**_

_**And with all this romantic atmosphere**_

_**Disaster's in the air'**_

**With Katara and Zuko**

"You know, Zuko it's really pretty here. I thought that the Fire Nation would be all desert. I had no idea there would be so many trees and this little spring is totally unexpected."

"Yeah there are forests here and there throughout the entire country, and in between there are fields of grass. When I was little the palace had some beautiful gardens." Zuko paused wondering how much he should tell her about his past the last thing he wanted was to look into her eyes and see pity.

'_**Can you feel the love tonight?**_

_**The peace the evening brings**_

**_The world, for once, in perfect harmony_**

_**With all its living things**_

_**So many things to tell her**_

_**But how to make here see**_

_**The truth about my past, Impossible!**_

_**She'd turn away from me'**_

Zuko hesitated a moment too long, and Katara peered into his face trying to figure out what was wrong. The emotion she saw on his face was one of confusion and sorrow.

'_**He's holding back, he's hiding **_

_**But what I can't decide**_

_**Why won't he be the king I know he is?**_

_**The king I see inside'**_

"You know Zuko that you can tell me anything. Part of the reason I enjoy spending so much time with you is because you accept me for who I am. My brother sees me as his little sister the one he has to protect and Aang is just as bad. When I'm with you I can be myself." Katara leaned in and kissed Zuko on the cheek and whispered, "What would I do without you?"

Zuko reached out and grabbed Katara's wrist, and pulled her back close to him. He bent down and kissed her on the lips. When they broke apart, Zuko spoke,

"Katara, you do the same for me; you don't judge me by what my father's done."

Katara reached up and put one hand on Zuko's scar, "That's because you've formed your own path. One can't be judged by the sins of his father."

Zuko took a deep a breath and looked into Katara's eyes and said, "Katara I've never told this to another girl, besides my mother, but Katara I think, I mean, I know that I love you."

"Zuko, I should hope that you've never said that to another girl, but I have something to tell you too, I love you too."

'_**Can you feel the love tonight?**_

_**You needn't look too far**_

_**Stealing through the night's uncertainties **_

_**Love is where they are**_

_**And if she falls in love tonight**_

_**It can be assumed**_

**_Her carefree days with us are history_**

_**In short our pal is doomed.'**_

From where they were hiding Sokka and Aang could see Zuko and Katara, and when they kissed, Sokka almost blew their cover. But then Aang whispered,

"Let's head back to camp before you get hurt, by Katara and Zuko, when they find out we've been spying."

Sokka although unhappy, merely nodded his head in agreement. About twenty minutes after Sokka and Aang got back to camp, Katara and Zuko walked through the bushes holding hands.


	6. At the Beginning

**Disclaimer: **When I become ruler of the Universe then I will own everything, but until that day I own nothing.

We were enemies. Strangers. Two people from two entirely different lives. He was the exiled prince of the nation that had taken so much away from me. His people had killed my mother, taken my father away to fight, and now that banished prince was chasing my best friend.

When we'd first met I had no idea that his life had been just as hard as mine. He was scarred emotionally and physically. His own father the blame for the world's suffering and his son's own personal suffering as well.

At first I'd tried to hate him, but then later, when he joined our small traveling group he showed me that we weren't that different at all. I found myself spending more and more time with him. In the process of teaching me about himself, as well as myself, I fell in love with him.

'_**We were strangers**_

_**Starting out on a journey**_

_**Never dreaming **_

**_What we'd have to go through _**

_**Now here we are **_

_**And I'm suddenly standing**_

_**At the beginning with you'**_

When I'd first begun my search for the Avatar I met a girl, but I passed her off as nothing extraordinary. I was a prince, I'd seen many girls a lot prettier than her, but as I fought with her I began to admire her for her spirit and envy her for her family.

Then later when we started traveling together, I envied her brother and the Avatar, for her obvious affection for the two of them. I wanted her to care about me as well, care for me the way I cared for her. She taught me about myself, and she gave me something that I'd lost a long time ago, hope.

'_**No one told me**_

_**I was going to find you**_

_**Unexpected**_

_**What you did to my heart**_

_**When I lost hope**_

_**You were there to remind me**_

_**This is the start'**_

Now that boy, actually he's a man, and I grew close and started doing things together. We would walk together to go to the market, and hold hands as we walked down the road. He would watch me practice at the river and ask me to teach him some of my moves.

'_**Life is a road **_

_**And I want to keep going**_

_**Love is a river**_

_**I wanna keep flowing**_

_**Life is a road**_

_**Now and forever**_

_**Wonderful journey'**_

I'd give my life to keep that girl safe. When I was younger I was selfish, and truthfully I am still, unless it comes to her. What's mine is hers including my life. I've made it my mission to keep her safe. To be by her side when she needs it, and sometimes even when she doesn't.

'_**I'll be there**_

_**When the world stops turning**_

_**I'll be there **_

_**When the storm is through**_

_**In the end I wanna be standing **_

_**At the beginning with you'**_

It's so amazing that we two people are together now. So different and yet we are so similar. We're on an amazing adventure trying to save the world, but at the same time making our dreams come true. The craziest thing is that even if we lose the war, I'll still be with him unafraid of what happens next.

'_**We were strangers **_

_**On a crazy adventure **_

_**Never dreaming**_

**_How our dreams would come true_**

_**Now here we stand**_

_**Unafraid of the future**_

_**At the beginning with you'**_

Although our way of travel leaves much to be desired either walking on a dirty dusty road or riding on that giant bison, which truthfully I'm perfectly fine on, I just pretend to be sick, so that she will sit with me and take care of me. When she's with me I feel calm and peaceful, like a river. Honestly I'm still hot headed and as stubborn as a mule-goat, but she always knows exactly what to say to make me calm again.

'_**Life is a road   
And I want to keep going**_

_**Love is a river**_

_**I wanna keep flowing**_

_**Life is a road**_

_**Now and forever**_

_**Wonderful journey'**_

He's had a hard life; I'll be the first to admit it. He's had to overcome many obstacles, his banishment, his feeling of worthlessness. The worst part was every time he looked into a mirror and saw the scar on his face he was reminded of his shame. After I healed his physical scar, I then had the task of healing the emotional scars. Unfortunately they will never completely go away, but now he can look past it.

It wasn't easy healing the emotional scars. At first he wouldn't let me in, he and I had many battles. We constantly were fighting and storm clouds seemed to float above our heads, but in the end we ended up standing next to each other at the beginning of something new.

'_**I'll be there**_

_**When the world stops turning**_

_**I'll be there **_

_**When the storm is through**_

_**In the end I wanna be standing**_

_**At the beginning with you'**_

I'd been trapped in my own personal hell. My past made me lose faith in the world. It seemed where ever I turned there was darkness and no way to escape. Then I met a girl, who was trapped in the dark too. She'd lost her mother in a Fire Nation raid and she hadn't seen her father in many years. We were both trapped in the dark, but then together we escaped and found the light.

'_**I knew there was somebody somewhere**_

_**Like me alone in the dark**_

_**Now I know my dream will live on **_

_**I've been waiting so long**_

_**Nothing's gonna tear us apart'**_

We'd met in secret, by the river. I'd pretend that I was going to practice and then a little bit later he'd make up some pretense and meet me. Sometimes if we were near a town we'd sneak off and go eat dinner just the two of us. Then afterwards we'd walk around the town just holding hands. Eventually everyone else figured it out and we no longer had to keep our relationship a secret.

'_**Life is a road **_

_**And a want to keep going**_

_**Love is a river**_

_**I wanna keep flowing**_

_**Life is a road**_

_**Now and forever**_

_**Wonderful journey'**_

I remember the first we ever kissed. Technically it wasn't my first kiss, as it was hers, but I count it as because it was the first kiss I'd ever shared with her. Yeah I know it sounds sappy, mushy and generally un-guy like to mention something like that, but I don't care.

It was perfect; another un-guy like thing to say, but it was if the world and time stood still. That there only existed us two people at that moment in time. Then when we broke apart all hell broke loose. At that moment I seriously doubted that her brother couldn't bend water or lightning, the way that the storm clouds seemed to gather around him. Thank goodness the girl I was standing next was used to her brother's stupidity and soon the clouds went away, but that didn't stop him from glaring at me across the campfire.

'_**I'll be there**_

_**When the world stop turning**_

_**I'll be there**_

_**When the storm is through**_

_**In the end I wanna be standing**_

_**At the beginning with you'**_

I was once told that I would marry a powerful bender, and that part did come true. What I wasn't told that the road getting there would be full of twists and turns. Or that he would be the son of the world's greatest enemy. That I would see the real man behind the mask when he was waist high in a river at my mercy, his mask floating down the river, swords drawn, still refusing to give in. Who would've guessed that one soaking wet fire bender would be the one that I would go on a crazy adventure with? Not me. I never would have guessed that our journeys were intertwined. Life and love are crazy like that.

'_**Life is a road and I wanna keep going**_

_**Love is a river I wanna keep going on…**_

_**Starting out on a journey**_

_**Life is a road and I wanna keep going**_

_**Love is a river I wanna keep flowing**_

_**In the end I wanna be standing**_

_**At the beginning with you.'**_

My wife. It's an amazing concept that the girl of my dreams is the very same one that at the beginning was my enemy. It's funny how life and love throw curve balls at you.

**Author's note: **I've been tossing the idea back and forth to add stories with songs, that aren't specifically Disney songs. Also to add stories from other people POV, but still be Zutara. Let me know what you think!


	7. One is the Loneliest Number

**Disclaimer: **One is the loneliest number and I don't even own that.

I looked around me. I was surrounded by couples in love everywhere I looked. I looked to my left first and nearly gagged. Sokka and Toph were at it again. Sucking face. The act in itself may not be that revolting, but when Sokka and Toph did it. It was well, gross. Each one of them vying for dominance, neither one of them really succeeding.

Then across from me was Iroh, he did not have a lady friend next to him, but he did have his beloved tea. His tea, which he claimed was the only mistress he ever needed. He also claimed that it was the best mistress one could have, because it was always hot for you. Whatever that means, he'd laughed when he'd said it and Zuko had blushed and told his uncle to never say things like that again.

'_**One is the loneliest number that you'll ever do**_

_**Two can be as bad as one **_

_**It's the loneliest number since the number one'**_

I finally looked to my right, the side I was secretly dreading, not because they would be don't something in appropriate, just because of who it was. Zuko and Katara. The former didn't bother so much; it was surprising how much we actually got along. No it was the latter that I had the real problems with.

I can still remember her words when I finally had the courage to tell her how I felt.

"_I'm so sorry Aang I just don't feel that way about you."_

_Then she said the words that every Air bender and every guy alike dreads._

"_I think of you as a second brother."_

'_**No is the saddest experience you'll ever know**_

_**Yes, it's the saddest experience you'll ever know**_

'_**Cause one is the loneliest number that you'll ever do**_

_**One is the loneliest number, worse than two'**_

_And she wasn't done she had to twist the knife a little bit more. When I reminded her that I was the last Air bender. She'd laughed and said,_

"_Yes, you are the last Air bender, but there's also only one Zuko."_

_Then she'd turned and walked over to Zuko, who she then proceeded to kiss on the cheek and walk away into the forest with holding hands._

'_**It's just no good anymore since she went away**_

_**Now I spend my time just making rhymes of yesterday'**_

I shuddered remembering. I quickly looked away from where they were whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears.

'_**One is the loneliest, number one is the loneliest**_

_**Number one is the loneliest number that you'll ever do**_

_**One is the loneliest, one is the loneliest**_

**_One is the loneliest number that you'll ever do_**  
**_It's just no good anymore since she went away  
(Number) One is the loneliest  
(Number) One is the loneliest  
(Number) One is the loneliest number that you'll ever do  
(Number) One is the loneliest  
(Number) One is the loneliest  
(Number) One is the loneliest number that you'll ever do.'_**

As I stared into the fire I thought to myself, "When you're the last Air bender on Earth, there's no need for the last Air bender on Earth."


	8. Goodbye May Seem Forever

**Disclaimer: **Once upon a time there was girl who didn't own Avatar or this song, that girl is me.

It's seems like I'd only met him a few days ago, but in reality, it was over 60 years ago. When he first looked at me it was with hatred, but then later it was with, want, need then finally love.

'_**We met, it seems, such a short time ago**_

_**You looked at me – needing me so'**_

In years he was only a boy, but inside he was a man. He was a man that had faced more hardships in the last few years, than many men faced their entire lives. He'd lost his mother, his home, his honor. He chased my friends and me all over the world. Yet if he hadn't been banished from his home, I never would have met him.

'_**Yet from your sadness**_

_**Our happiness grew'**_

As we spent more time together, I found that I needed him and wanted him just as much as he did me. Everyone thought that our battles were from hatred, and we content to keep our happiness a secret. We were selfish not wanting to share our happiness with anyone else. In truth our battles were a time for us to spar and play with each other. The insults we called were pet names and when we struck each other it was really a chance to touch each other.

'_**And I found out I needed you too**_

_**I remember how we used to play'**_

We'd play in the rain. We'd run around chasing each other until we were soaked to the bone. We'd dance around, making up our own music. Then we'd walk back holding hands. Then we'd go inside and sit in front of a warm fire and tell each other stories. Some that we made up and some that we hoped would one day come true.

'_**I recall those rainy day**_

_**The fire's glow'**_

As along as we had each other we were warm. If we were separated, all I had to do was think about him and I'd be warmer. He was the fire that burned inside of me and I was the cool river inside of him. My element of water balancing out his fiery temper and his element of fire warmed my naturally cool temperament.

'_**That kept us warm**_

_**And I find – we're both alone'**_

Only now my great and powerful husband lies dying. I sit next to him stroking my hand over his. Whispering the words that he already knows but likes to hear just the same. I tell him how much I love him and that he'll be better soon, even though we both know the truth. I don't tell him good bye even though that what it is. I wonder how I'll get along with out him, even though I know that eventually I'll see him again.

'_**Good bye may seem forever**_

_**Farewell is like the end**_

_**But in my heart is a memory**_

_**And there you'll always be'**_

Now that everyone's gone and my beloved husband and I are alone, I climb into bed and lay down next to him with my head on his chest, just like I did so long ago. I can hear his heart beat, still strong and sure and I feel his arms wrap around me tightly. He matches his breathing to mine, but when he breathes it sounds like crackling leaves. I close my eyes and let the tears flow. I don't want him to die and leave me alone, and I tell him so. I feel him stroke my hair and tell me not to cry and that everything will be alright in the end.

Then I hear him start to sing to me, the song that he would sing to me when ever we had to be apart. It makes my tears flow faster, and makes me cling to his shirt never wanting to let go.

"Good bye may seem forever

Farewell is like the end

But in my heart is a memory

And there you'll always be.**"**

And as the last notes fade I hear him give one last shuddering breath and whisper, "Good bye my love." Then there's nothing.

I don't know how long I cried into his chest, begging what ever gods were listening to bring my beloved back. Making impossible deals, asking for just one more minute, so that I could tell him one last thing, or kiss him one last time. I must have cried myself to sleep, but when I woke up, there he was like he looked all those years ago, smiling, reaching out a hand to pull me up. When we were level again I looked into his golden eyes and heard him whisper.

"See," he said, "I told you good bye may seem forever, but in the end we always find a way back to each other."

'_**Good bye may seem forever**_

_**Farewell is like the end**_

_**But in my heart is a memory**_

_**And there you'll always be.'**_


	9. Holding Out For a Hero

**Disclaimer: **I often wonder why we have to do this, when it's obvious that we don't own whatever it is we're writing about.

When riding on the back of Appa one has a lot of time to think. Most likely all Toph ever thought about was getting back onto solid ground. Sokka about food and more food. Iroh one of our newest companions was obsessed with tea. Aang concentrated on flying, air, wind, air bender things. Everyone's thoughts were basically written across their faces in glowing purple letters that is except for one person, Zuko. He was a mystery. His personality was complex, changing often. He was the one person I couldn't figure out. Which leads me to my thoughts; my thoughts were centered on heroes.

I, myself was considered a hero by many people around the world, but I didn't always want that title. Sometimes I didn't always deserve that title. Sure I'd saved a few lives, helped a few people, but sometimes I needed rescuing too.

'_**Where have all the good men gone**_

_**And where are all the gods?**_

_**Where's the street wise Hercules**_

_**To fight the rising odds?**_

_**Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?**_

_**Late at night I toss and turn and dream of what I need'**_

Times that I needed saving. Times when things got out of control. The question that now plagued me though, was who would save me?

I looked around once again at my companions. And ruled out Toph from the get go. It's not that I don't think that she couldn't save me; in fact I know she could, as long as there was solid ground. It's just that if I get to choose who my hero is he's going to be male.

I dismissed my brother just as quickly as I rejected Toph; he was my brother for goodness sake. Sure he could probably save me, but who wants to be rescued by their brother? It's one of those things that he would hold over my head for the rest of my life.

Aang. He was just too much like a younger brother. I know that his bending skills are great, but it would sting my pride a little too much to be rescued by someone so much younger than me.

I looked at Iroh next and quickly dismissed him as being too old. But his nephew sitting next to him he was someone I could at least consider. True that we didn't always get along.

'_**I need a hero**_

_**I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night**_

_**He's gotta be strong**_

_**And he's gotta be fast**_

_**And he's gotta be fresh from the fight**_

_**I need a hero**_

_**I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light**_

_**And he's gotta be sure**_

_**And it's gotta be soon**_

_**And he's gotta be larger than life'**_

I remembered that one time in the market place. I was buying food, some days it seemed as if that's all I did. Normally I would've gone by myself, but since it was a larger city, Iroh insisted that Zuko accompany me. We were basically silent as we walked through the town. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence and I enjoyed having him near me. Especially seeing all the envious looks I was getting from all the girls. I mentally laughed at all of them because if they knew even the half of it they would quickly lose interest.

I stopped at a food stand and told Zuko to go buy some peaches from the vendor across the street. He'd nodded and walked over. I turned back the vendor selling bread. I didn't notice the man standing next to me. Or if I did I just assumed that he was there buying bread the same as me.

So I never noticed until it was too late, he grabbed me and pulled me away near an alley. I struggled and tried to get away but he was bigger stronger than me. I tried to reach for my water skin but found my arms pinned to my sides. I looked around frantically for a familiar face someone to help me. Seeing no one I closed my eyes and prayed for an opening to break free.

Suddenly the man's grip on me loosened and I felt a hand grab onto mine. I looked up to see the face of my rescuer and gasped, Zuko! He'd saved me, I heard him saying something to my attacker in a low furious voice; I tried to concentrate on what he was saying.

"If you ever come near her again, I will give you a scar to match mine and then I will kill you. Slowly."

The man not wishing to tempt fate ran away faster than I had ever seen a man run. Zuko looked down at me and asked,

"Are you okay?"

I reached up and kissed him on the cheek, the side with the scar on it and said, "Thank you for saving my life."

'_**Somewhere after midnight**_

_**In my wildest fantasy**_

_**Somewhere just beyond my reach**_

_**There's someone reaching back for me**_

_**Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat**_

_**It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet'**_

I smiled at the memory of Zuko's shocked face. I guess not many people touched his face or that he allowed very many people to touch his face either. But I'd had the element of surprise on my side. I'm not quite sure why I kissed him in the first place. It was a very un-Katara-like thing to do.

Maybe it was because he'd just saved my life or because he was still holding me close as if to reassure himself that I was still there in one piece. I can't really explain my actions.

Perhaps I kissed him because at that moment in time I realized that Zuko was a man, with a hard muscular body and quick reflexes that spoke of many years of training. It could be because I was just beginning to realize my attraction for him. Or the way he held me in his arms like I was a damsel in distress and he had just saved me from a fire breathing dragon. I looked up into his golden eyes and realized that he hadn't saved me from the fire breathing dragon, he was the dragon.

'_**I need a hero**_

_**I'm holding out for hero 'til the end of the night**_

_**He's gotta strong**_

_**And he's gotta be fast **_

_**And he'd gotta be fresh from the fight**_

_**I need a hero **_

_**I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light**_

_**He'd gotta be sure**_

_**And it's gotta be soon**_

_**And he's gotta be larger than life'**_

I shook my head to dislodge memories I wasn't sure I wanted to remember. As reality set in one again, I had the uncomfortable sensation of someone staring at me. I looked around and found Zuko's eyes on me. An unspoken message was sent but what its contents were I couldn't tell you.

I was the first to break eye contact. I felt him rather than saw him come over and sit next to me. I was amazed at his bravery because usually when we were riding on Appa he would sit there unmoving gripping, until his knuckles turned white, the sides of Appa's saddle.

'_**Up where the mountains meet the heavens above**_

_**Out where the lightning splits the sea**_

_**I would swear that there's someone somewhere **_

_**Watching me**_

_**Through the wind and the chill and the rain**_

_**And the storm and the flood**_

_**I can feel his approach **_

_**Like the fire in my blood**_

_**I need a hero**_

_**I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of then night**_

_**He's gotta strong**_

_**And he's gotta be fast**_

_**And he's gotta be fresh from the fight**_

_**I need a hero**_

_**I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light**_

_**He's gotta be sure**_

_**And it's gotta be soon**_

_**And he's gotta be large than life.'**_

I glanced over at Zuko from the corner of my eye. He was staring at Appa's saddle, gritting his teeth, trying not to throw up. I reached over and grabbed his hand and squeezed. He looked up at me and I was once again reminded of a dragon. And it was at that moment that I realized that I didn't really need a hero, I needed a dragon.


	10. Next Contestant

**Disclaimer: **I keep wishin, and hopin, and dreamin, and prayin, but sadly nothing's happened yet.

I hated these kinds of things. I hated all things that were social, mostly because people would point and stare and whisper about my scar. But I hated dances, the most of all. It wasn't because I didn't know how to dance because I do. It was because of all the idiots who hit on my wife, Katara.

It wasn't as if she really danced provocatively or was dressed in practically nothing. Although some nights she wore less than others, especially when it was hot out. I would growl at her before we left telling her that I didn't like her display of skin, but she would just laugh and tell me not to worry about it. Yeah right, I would worry about it the rest of the night, especially when the idiots started coming on to her.

Sometimes I wish that we could just skip the whole club scene but Katara enjoyed it too much for me to say no, even though I always promise myself I will the next time.

'_**I judge by what she's wearing**_

_**Just how many heads I'm tearing**_

**_Off of assholes coming on to her_**

_**Each night seems like its getting worse**_

_**And I wish she'd take the night off**_

**_So I don't have to fight off_**

_**Every asshole coming on to her**_

_**It happens every night she works**_

_**They'll go and ask the DJ**_

_**Find out just what would she say**_

_**It they all tried coming on to her**_

_**Don't they know it's never going to work**_

_**They think they'll get inside her**_

_**With every drink they buy her**_

_**As they all try coming on to her**_

_**This time somebody's getting hurt**_

_**Here comes the next contestant'**_

There was this one guy named Jet that just wouldn't take no for an answer. It seemed like he followed us where ever we went, because somehow he always managed to end up at the same clubs as we did. Every night he would try to dance next to her and every night she would tell him to back off. If he didn't I would come over and make him. Usually our little chats went like this.

"Jet you heard the lady back off. Besides she's with me."

"Well I don't see you out here dancing with her. I'd say that makes her fair game."

At this point he'd try to grab Katara and try and dance with her, and then I'd really get in Jet's face.

"Don't make me tell you again. Stay away from my wife or you'll be eating breakfast through a straw." If he didn't back off then well, I'll just let you guess.

'_**Is that your hand on my girlfriend?**_

_**Is that your hand?**_

_**I wish you'd do it again**_

_**I'll watch you leave here limping**_

_**I wish you'd do it again**_

_**I'll watch you leave here limping**_

_**There goes the next contestant'**_

But even worse than Jet were the women that would hit on Katara. Mostly because I couldn't threaten them like I could Jet and other men, I'd never hit a girl and don't intend to start. I would let Katara deal with them. Usually all it took was for her to point at me and explain that she didn't role that way and if that didn't work well then she's sit that song out.

'_**I even fear the ladies **_

_**They're cool but twice as crazy**_

_**Just as bad for coming on to her**_

_**Don't they know it's never going to work**_

_**Each time she bats an eyelash**_

_**Somebody's grabbing her ass**_

_**Everyone keeps coming on to her**_

_**This time somebody's getting hurt**_

_**Here comes the next contestant'**_

As I look over the dance floor, I can see them waiting for a chance to dance with her. Somebody's dancing a little to close time to go "cut" in.

'_**Is that your hand on my girlfriend?**_

_**Is that your hand?**_

_**I wish you'd do it again**_

_**I'll watch you leave here limping**_

_**I wish you'd do it again**_

**_I'll watch you leave here limping_**

_**There goes the next contestant'**_

I look at her outfit and sigh for probably the millionth time that evening and wish that I'd been able to convince her to go to the movies or at least change her clothes. I suppose in theory it wasn't that bad, it was only a blue tank top and jeans, but it didn't seem to matter to any one in the club, they still kept staring.

'_**I'm hating what she's wearing**_

_**Everybody here keep staring**_

_**Can't wait 'til they get what they deserve**_

_**This time somebody's getting hurt**_

_**Here comes the next contestant'**_

Now some poor fool, tried to bring a drink to her, but oops she "accidentally" spilled it on him when he got to close. That's my girl right there. For the most part she could take care of herself; there was just once and awhile when I had to step in. Like right now the guy with the spilled drink getting a little close now. He's doesn't want to dance with her anymore, he's mad because she ruined his shirt.

'_**Is that your hand on my girlfriend?**_

_**Is that your hand?**_

_**I wish you'd do it again**_

_**I'll watch you leave here limping**_

_**I wish you'd do it again**_

_**I'll watch you leave her limping**_

_**There goes the next contestant'**_

That was easy. I just came over asked if there was a problem and when Katara said, "There's not a problem, just that this boy thinks that I spilled his drink on him."

The boy's face had gotten red with indignation at being called a boy and was about to speak but I beat him to the punch, "Well then if my wife says that there isn't a problem there isn't one."

At hearing the word wife, the boy began to back away, nodding in agreement that there was in fact no problem. I was sad that I hadn't got to knock any heads around but there would be others I was sure of it.

'_**I wish you'd do it again**_

_**Each night seems like its getting worse**_

_**I wish you'd do it again**_

_**This time somebody's getting hurt**_

_**There goes the next contestant.'**_

I looked down at my wife who was now dancing around me and came to this conclusion what better way to keep the idiots away than to dance with her. 


	11. Beautiful Disaster

**Disclaimer: **Like so many before me I've dreamt of ownership, but never succeeded.

**Author's Note: **Each of the section of Katara "talking" are her journal entries. That's why they are all in the same tense even though time has moved.

Zuko. Prince Zuko. Exiled prince of the Fire Nation. Banished and scarred by his father. He only had one dream; to capture the Avatar, return home and regain his throne, but more importantly his honor. He's forgotten about trying to catch the Avatar, seeing as how he is helping Aang. And one can't really lose their honor unless they allow someone to take it from them, and I would say that Zuko is one of the most honorable men that I know.

Unfortunately for Zuko he has this huge scar across his face that as I mentioned earlier was given to him by his father. Zuko has known so much pain and suffering in the short amount of time that he's been alive. It just doesn't seem fair. I wish I could help him, but how?

'_**He drowns in his dreams**_

_**An exquisite extreme I know**_

_**He's as damned as he seems**_

_**And more heaven than a heart could hold**_

_**And if I try to save him**_

_**My whole world could cave in**_

_**It just ain't right**_

_**It just ain't right'**_

I still don't know how to help Zuko. Every time I try to get close he pushes me away. Good thing I'm stubborn, I won't give up on Zuko quite yet. Plus he's kind of attractive and when he's not being moody and sulking, he's not that bad of a guy to be around. He has an interesting view point of the world. Whenever we spend time together we always have a good time, but the second I start to ask about his past he clams up. And if I pick at him, like one does a scab, he ends up angry and yells at me to leave him alone.

'_**Oh but I don't know**_

_**I don't know what he's after**_

_**But he's so beautiful**_

_**Such a beautiful disaster**_

_**And if I could hold on **_

_**Through the tears and the laughter**_

_**Would it be beautiful?**_

**_Or just a beautiful disaster'_**

Zuko is such an enigma. Sometimes I'll catch him staring at me across the fire, but when I go sit next to him he gets up and leaves, saying that he's going for a walk. Eventually I figured out that he wanted me to follow him so that we could spend time together. But why not just ask me if I wanted to go on a walk with him?

Zuko constantly amazes me with his strength and will power. He's not the most patient of people but if he wants something he stays after it like a dog on a bone. He's usually all tough and macho. But sometimes when we're alone together, he let's me see his softer side. When he finally told me about his past I was horrified that a father could do that to his own son. Even now when I think about it I'm saddened, yet at the same time I feel within me a righteous fury, that makes me want to track down his father and shake some sense into him. Sure Zuko chased us all around the world, but I know that deep down Zuko's an okay guy. I don't blame him anymore, especially now that I know why he did what he did.

'_**He's magic and myth**_

_**As strong as I believe**_

_**A tragedy with**_

_**More damage than a soul should see**_

_**And do I try to change him**_

_**So hard not to blame him**_

_**Hold on tight**_

_**Hold on tight'**_

I discovered that the more time I spent with Zuko the more time I wanted to spend and how much I looked forward to spending with him. When we're not together I think about the next time I'll see him and what we'll do together. Even though we have our differences, and sometimes he can make me so mad, that I want to cry and break things, I still want to be with him.

'_**Oh cuz I don't know**_

_**I don't know what he's after**_

_**But he's so beautiful**_

_**Such a beautiful disaster**_

_**And if I could hold on **_

_**Through the tears and the laughter**_

_**Would it be beautiful?**_

_**Or just a beautiful disaster'**_

I found myself expecting more and more from him. After coming to grips with my own love for him, I wanted his love in return. I kept waiting for him to realize my love for him, and for him to realize that he's always had a father's love in the shape of his uncle. Maybe someday he'll figure it out.

'_**I'm longing for love and the logical **_

_**But he's only happy hysterical**_

_**I'm waiting for some kind of miracle**_

_**Waited so long**_

_**So long'**_

As I stood there looking over the ruins of Fire Nation palace, holding his hand I realize two things one that his hands are rough with calluses from hard work. The second thing I realize is that he's loved me all along and was showing it to me the only way he knew how.

'_**He's soft to the touch **_

_**But afraid at the end he breaks**_

_**He's never enough**_

_**And still he's more than I can take**_

_**Oh cuz I don't know **_

_**I don't know what he's after**_

_**But he's so beautiful**_

_**Such a beautiful disaster**_

_**And if I could hold on **_

_**Through the tears ant the laughter**_

_**Would it be beautiful?**_

_**Or just a beautiful disaster'**_

Now in the present I squeeze his hand to reassure myself that this is real, that I really am standing next to Zuko becoming his wife. Zuko squeezes my hand back, and turns slightly to wink at me. I'm so lucky to be where I am today. There were times when I thought that Zuko would kill me or that I would murder him in his sleep. Even though it was rocky we finally figured it out. It wasn't a total disaster.

'_**He's beautiful**_

_**Such a beautiful disaster.'**_


	12. Love Potion Number 9

**Disclaimer: **I'm going to quote an awesome fortune cookie that my sister once got, "Ignore previous fortune." Unfortunately for me my last fortune said that I would one day own all that I desire.

Probably the best and worst person to go to for advice on the fairer sex is my uncle. He was quite the ladies man in his days, still is in fact, only the women are slightly older. He knows all the right words and how just to say them. He's never been turned down. He has a spotless track record when it comes to the ladies. But my uncle is also very nosey and could be considered a gossip, so when I went to ask him advice about love, he wanted to know who it was.

"No one special, just a girl." I tried to say as casually as I could.

"Is it Miss Katara?"

"What?! No! It's just in general." I felt my face heat up and prayed to Agni that Uncle wouldn't notice, but like so many of my prayers this one went unanswered.

"Ah so it is Miss Katara. I thought as much." I tried desperately to think of some way to deny it, but couldn't. 'How can one deny the truth?'

'_**I took my troubles down to Madame Rue**_

_**You know that gypsy with the gold-capped tooth**_

_**She'd got a pad down on Thirty-Fourth and Vine**_

_**Sellin' little bottles of Love Potion Number Nine'**_

Since I was banished I haven't had that much contact with girls. Most of them are repulsed by my scar, and knowing that didn't really boost my confidence. I told Uncle that every time I was around her, my tongue would tie itself in knots and I wouldn't be able to answer the simplest questions. He said that maybe I needed a Love Potion.

I asked him what that was; he told that young men that needed help in the love department often went to gypsies and paid them to make them Love Potions. The Love Potion would help them gain the confidence to talk to their special someone, and make them appear irresistible to their significant other. 

"But of course that is all udder nonsense, you don't need a Love Potion Prince Zuko, just be your natural charming self I know you have it in you. When you were younger you could charm the birds out of the trees. I remember this one time…"

I blocked out Uncle's voice and thought about a Love Potion, where could I get one and more importantly would it work?

'_**I told her that I was flop with chicks**_

_**I've been this way since 1956**_

_**She looked at my palm and she made a magic sign**_

_**She said, "What you need is Love Potion Number Nine"'**_

I was jerked back to the present when Uncle asked me if I wanted some tea. I nodded absently, not quite out of my day dreams, mostly ones involving Katara and me alone. I focused long enough to notice Iroh put something clear in my tea, I didn't think much of it until much later, when I realized that he had put in a Love Potion. But by then of course it would be too late.

'_**She bent down and turned around and gave me a wink**_

_**She said, "I'm gonna make it up right here in the sink"**_

_**It smelled like turpentine, it looked like Indian ink**_

_**I held my nose, I closed my eyes, I took a drink'**_

Suddenly I felt this strange feeling taking over me. I excused myself from Uncle I staggered towards where I hoped there would be water, maybe if I got a drink I would be able to clear my head. When I got to the stream I noticed that I wasn't alone. Katara was there practicing her water bending.

I tried to ignore her, as I bent down to get a drink of water; I felt a curious sensation take over my body, something was pushing me towards Katara. I felt my confidence grow in leaps and bounds. I walked right up to her and did what I'd been fantasizing about doing since I'd first met her. I kissed her.

'_**I didn't know if it was day of night**_

_**I started kissin' everything in sight**_

_**But when I kissed a cop down on Thirty-Fourth and Vine**_

_**He broke my little bottle of Love Potion Number Nine'**_

As soon as my lips touched hers I regained part of my sanity and realized what I was doing. I pulled back and glanced around for something to focus on, while I tried to figure out how to explain my actions. I turned towards her and started to explain.

"Er… You see I was talking to Uncle and um…Well…" Then she did something that I never expected she put one hand on the back of my neck and pulled my head down and kissed me!

When we broke apart she whispered, her lips only centimeters away from mine, "Zuko you talk too much."

Then she kissed me again.

'_**I held my nose, I closed my eyes, I took a drink**_

_**I didn't know if it was day or night **_

_**I started kissin' everything in sight**_

_**But when I kissed a cop down on Thirty-Fourth and Vine**_

_**He broke my little bottle of Love Potion Number Nine**_

_**Love Potion Number Nine**_

_**Love Potion Number Nine**_

**_Love Potion Number Nine.'_**

Somewhere in the bushes hidden from sight, Uncle Iroh rubbed his hands together and almost chortled with glee. He always knew that Ginseng tea had that effect on people, why else would he keep drinking it, it certainly wasn't for taste. No he knew what Ginseng tea could do, that and a little bit of confidence.

**Author's Note: **Here's what Wikipedia has to say about Ginseng tea. _According to Traditional Chinese Medicine, American Ginseng promotes Yin energy, cleans excess Yang in the body, calms the body. …American ginseng promotes Yin (shadow, cold, negative, female) while East Asian ginseng promotes Yang (sunshine, hot, positive, male). …to traditional Chinese medicine, things living in cold places are strong in Yang and vice versa, so that the two are balanced. Ginseng from NE China and Korea is supposed to be very Yang. _(A little bit of Zutara in there if you look at the meanings of Yin and Yang.)

_Red ginseng is associated with stimulating sexual function and increasing energy, stimulating the body._

Just in case you wanted to know.


	13. Love Will Find A Way

**Disclaimer: **All I own right now is an ass ton of used Kleenex.

All of my life I've known war. I've never known anything else. At first it was easy to ignore, but when my mother died, it became all too real. I was basically alone and forced at an early age to fend for myself. Face the challenges of the world alone. Then in my travels I met someone who showed me that as long as we had each other we would never have to be alone.

'_**In a perfect world **_

_**One we've never known**_

_**We would never need to face the world alone'**_

We were opposites, fire and water. In most cases they can't exist together in harmony, but we made it work. It was hard, because we were scorned for our love. Lying to our friends and family, we would meet in secret, mostly at night.

'_**They can have the world**_

_**We'll create our own**_

_**I may not be brave or strong or smart**_

_**But somewhere in my secret heart'**_

Even though we were told that we were wrong, by everyone we met, we knew that we were meant to be together. There was no place that we would ever be totally accepted, but it didn't matter to us as long we were together. Being together was the only thing that held any importance.

'_**I know **_

_**Love will find a way**_

_**Any where we go **_

_**I'm home**_

_**If you are there beside me'**_

The road to finding him was hard and riddled with holes. At first we hated each other, just like our elements dictated. But once we got to know each other, got to see the real person behind the mask, we were inseparable.

'_**Like dark turning into day**_

_**Some how we'll come through**_

_**Now that I've found you**_

_**Love will find a way'**_

I was scared to let anyone past my defenses that I'd so carefully after my mother left. I never wanted to feel the pain of her loss again. So I shut everyone out, but somehow, she got past the walls that I'd built up around my heart. It took me awhile but with her help I learned that you never really lose the ones you love, they remain in your heart forever.

'_**I was so afraid**_

_**Now I realize**_

_**Love is never wrong**_

_**And so it never dies**_

_**There's a perfect world**_

_**Shining in your eyes'**_

I wish the world could see past our differences and understand how much we love each other. It's so frustrating; you just want to shake them. Gesture, point madly and yell at them because to me it's so obvious. It's hard because sometimes it seems like everyone is wearing blinders, and that she and I are the only ones who have taken them off. Some days it feels as if we're the only ones, who've looked through the cultural barriers and have seen the person behind them.

'_**And if only they could feel it too**_

_**The happiness I feel with you**_

_**They'd know**_

_**Love will find a way**_

_**Any where we go**_

_**We're home**_

_**If we are there together'**_

Each day is different; we face different struggles and obstacles. But I know that as long as we're together we can be victorious. It path getting there was difficult and even now that we've found each other it is still difficult, but I know that in the end everything will turn out okay in the end. Because I found love.

'_**Like dark turning into day**_

_**Some how we'll come through**_

**_Now that I've found you_**

_**Love will find a way**_

**_I know love will find a way.'_**


	14. Kiss Me

**Disclaimer: **We've been through this before, I own nothing.

**Author's Note: **This story is dedicated to my sister. Also it's in honor of Valentine's Day. So Happy Valentine's Day!

I found the message on my pillow. It simply read, _"Meet me tonight at 7:45, out by the lake. I'll be waiting for you."_ I clutched the note to my chest and spun around in my room, finally falling back onto my bed. I didn't know who had left me the message but it didn't matter, I had a meeting with a mysterious stranger.

I glanced over at the clock on my dresser it read 7:01pm. I gasped; it would take me at least 15 minutes to get to the lake. I leaped up and practically ran to the bathroom, I prayed the entire way there that my brother Sokka wasn't being stupid, and wasn't admiring himself in the bathroom. Luck was with me, he wasn't in there.

When I got back to my room my clock read 7:14. I now had 16 minutes to get dressed in some spectacular outfit that would wow my unknown admirer. I finally settled on a blue sundress. I snuck out the back door and started down the path that would take me to the lake.

'_**Kiss me out of the bearded barley**_

_**Nightly, beside the green, green grass**_

_**Swing, swing, swing the spinning step**_

_**You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress'**_

I when I reached the lake there was no one in sight; I sighed and sat down underneath a tree to wait. I stared at the water, the moon was reflected back on the still water. There were lightning bugs flickering everywhere, the overall effect was beautiful. I could almost swear that I could hear soft music in the background. I sighed again and wished that the person who'd left me the note would hurry up and get here.

'_**Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight**_

_**Lead me out on the moonlit floor**_

_**Lift your open hand**_

_**Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance**_

_**Silver moon's sparkling**_

_**So kiss me'**_

I didn't hear him sneak up behind, I'd thought that I was completely alone until he dropped the bouquet of daffodils onto my lap. I lifted the flowers up to my face, how had he known that daffodils were my favorite? I'd never told anyone that, scratch that I'd told one person, my best friend Zuko. But they couldn't be from him, that wasn't his handwriting on the note. On the other hand there were only two ways to get down to the lake, one was from my backyard and I didn't remember seeing anybody walk back here. The only other way was from Zuko's house, but it was long and confusing unless you knew the way.

'_**Kiss me down by the broken tree house**_

_**Swing me upon its hanging tire**_

_**Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat**_

_**We'll take the trail marked on your father's map'**_

I set the flowers down next to me and stood up, turning around, trying to find the person that had given me the flowers. I saw no one. Then I remembered the tree house that Zuko and I had built one summer. I found the old ladder and I started climbing up, thankful that I'd worn tennis shoes.

'_**Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight**_

_**Lead me out on the moonlit floor**_

_**Lift you open hand**_

_**Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance**_

_**Silver moon's sparkling**_

_**So kiss me'**_

Once there my eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness, but when they did, they settled on the last person I ever thought would get me flowers, Zuko. He was staring back at me, with an unreadable expression in his eyes. He was wearing the clothes that he'd been wearing earlier at school. He had a music playing softly in the background I knew that I hadn't been hearing things. I took a step closer to him as he took one closer to me. Now we were only inches from each other.

'_**Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight**_

_**Lead me out on the moonlit floor**_

_**Lift your open hand**_

_**Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance**_

_**Sliver moon's sparkling**_

_**So kiss me.'**_

He started to say something, but his words fell upon deaf ears, all I could think was that he liked me the way I'd liked him for almost two years. That my fondest wish was finally coming true, Zuko liked me! He liked me more than just as friends, I could hardly believe it. I put a finger up to his lips silencing him and said, "So kiss me." And he did.


	15. Wig Wam Bam

**Disclaimer: **No matter how much I plead and beg, I will never own anything.

The first time we went to the stream I didn't think too much of it. We were going to wash the dinner dishes, not exactly a big deal. I wasn't sure I got roped in to going along. I hated doing any chores that I deemed below me, which were most, but I hated washing the dishes the most. Once there we didn't wash the dishes like I expected. In fact nothing was as I expected.

'_**Hiawatha didn't bother too much**_

'_**Bout Minnie Ha-Ha and her tender touch**_

'_**Til she took him to the silver stream**_

_**Then she whispered words like he had never heard**_

_**That made him all shudder inside when she said'**_

No instead of dishes she pushed me to the ground and sat on top of my stomach. I stared up at her shocked and more than a little confused. I decided to wait and see what would happen before I did anything. Besides, I reasoned I could always push her off of me if I wanted to. I watched as she used the tip of her tongue to moisten her lips and I swallowed hard, suddenly nervous for what would happen next. She leaned down by my face and started whispering things in my ear, at first I couldn't focus on her words, but when I was able to, I got the shock of my life.

'_**Wig-wam bam, gonna make you my man**_

**_Wam bam bam, gonna get you if I can_**

_**Wig-wam bam, wanna make you understand**_

_**Try a little touch, try a little too much**_

**_Just try a little Wig-wam bam'_**

At that point in time I couldn't have cared less about anything in the world, not the war, not my father, what was going to happen to me if her brother found us like this. Never mind the fact that she'd pinned me, her brother would declare that I was crafty and I was clearly manipulating her. I was lost in the sensation of her warm breath on my ear and the words that she was whispering. Except for the stick that was currently digging into the small of my back, I was certain that I'd died and gone to heaven.

'_**Running Bear never cared enough**_

_**About Little White Dove and her tender love**_

'_**Til she took him to the silver stream**_

_**She told him all about what he couldn't live without**_

_**And made him all weak inside when she said'**_

She told me all the things she wanted to do to me while I was at her mercy. I felt my throat tighten as I struggled to breathe. I tried to take a breath but at that exact moment, her lips started to caress my ear and when her tongue replaced her lips, the breath I so desperately needed got trapped in my throat. I felt a shudder run through my body and I knew that it wasn't from the cold. At that moment I believed that if she didn't stop that I would die from the feelings I was experiencing. But at the same time I thought if she stopped I would die from the pent up emotions I was feeling.

'_**Wig-wam bam, gonna make you my man**_

_**Wam bam bam, gonna get you if I can**_

_**Wig-wam bam, wanna make you understand**_

_**Try a little touch, try a little too much**_

_**Just try a little Wig-wam bam**_

_**Wig-wam bam sham-a-lam**_

_**Wam bam bam sham-a-lam**_

_**Wig-wam bam sham-a-lam**_

_**Wam bam bam sham-a-lam'**_

I vaguely wondered where and how she had learned to torture people to this degree. When her hands started moving over my body, caressing my chest and face, I decided A that I didn't care just as long as she never stopped, and B, well, when her lips moved to my own, all coherent thought was lost to me. I kissed her back with all the passion that she was making me feel. Eventually we broke apart the need for air was too great. And as I struggled to catch my breath, her lips trailed kissed along my scar and down the side of my neck.

'_**Hiawatha didn't bother too much**_

_**About Minnie Ha-Ha and her tender touch **_

'_**Til she took him to the silver stream**_

_**Then she whispered words like he'd never heard**_

_**That made him all shudder inside when she said'**_

My mind dimly grasped the idea that pretty soon people would start looking for us. I was too caught up in the moment to do anything about it, though. Truthfully I almost wanted them to find us, so that I won't have to be responsible for what would happen if this sweet torture continued. On the other hand I never wanted this moment to end.

'_**Wig-bam bam, gonna make you my man**_

_**Wam bam bam, gonna get you if I can**_

_**Wig-wam bam, wanna make you understand**_

_**Try a little touch, try a little too much**_

_**Just try a little Wig-wam bam, and she said**_

_**Wig-wam bam, gonna make you my man…'**_

I heard a twig snap and was brought back to harsh reality. I tore my mouth away from hers and practically pushed her off of me. I tried to find my shirt, which had mysteriously been removed. I looked over at her from the corner of my eye. The only evidence was her slightly swollen lips and mussed hair, but other than that she looked the same. Her brother burst through the bushes, and demanded to know what was taking so long. She just shrugged in response and turned away from him. I not wanting to be caught in the middle just ignored him and knelt down by the stream and started washing the dishes. Eventually he grew frustrated when neither of us would be drawn into conversation. The dishes were done quickly and we slowly stood, once we were standing, she, fast as lightning, grabbed hold of the back of my neck and kissed me. Then equally as fast she was gone smiling at me over her shoulder, I tried to fight the back the grin that was tugging at my lips. Needless to say it wasn't the last time I helped with the dishes by that silver stream.


	16. Jack the Lion

**Disclaimer: **I have come to the conclusion that for me to own anything I would have to sell my soul, and so far I want to keep it.

This would be that last time that I would ever see the man that had been more of a father to me than my own. Even though I knew that he was in great pain, he still maintained his sense of humor, even going as so far to ask me to make him a cup of tea. I felt my face heat up; he knew that I lacked the talent for making his beloved drink.

I looked around me at the other faces that surrounded his bedside. I saw my wife, Katara and our son Iroh. Next to her stood the Avatar with his beloved Appa and Momo. There was Toph and Sokka, I'm sure that Toph could feel the vibrations from every breath that my uncle, no make that my father, took. Angi knows that we all could hear them. Their sad faces reminded me that I wasn't the only one who'd relied on his strength.

'_**Rake up all the leaves in pleasant valley**_

_**It's the last day of my visit, upstate New York**_

_**To pay respects to the old man**_

_**He's still got his sense of humor**_

_**But his body fails him**_

_**He's surrounded by loved ones**_

**_But that only goes so far_**

_**And does he know where he is?**_

_**I doubt it'**_

He's dying and there is nothing I can do about it. Funny I always thought that he was like a dragon, that he would live forever. Or at least as long as I would. It wasn't possible that he could be dying. I remembered him telling me that at some point everybody has to die, but that doesn't mean that I was ready.

'_**Jack the lion roaring his last**_

_**Like a vision sent from the past**_

_**Bedside, crying, holding his hands**_

_**Strong hands'**_

Everyone trickles out until I am the only one left beside him. I sit down on the side of the bed and place my ear next to his mouth for two reasons. One to reassure myself that he is in fact still alive and two to hear that words that he is saying, they are faint, but I manage to understand anyway.

"Zuko, you know that I have always thought of you as a son." I nodded, knowing this already. I tried to tell him that I'd always seen him as a father figure, but couldn't get the words past the blockage in my throat. I cleared my throat but before I could speak he continued.

"Remember all that I have taught you. You have turned out to be a fine man, Zuko. I am very proud of you never forget that. And always remember that I love you." I nodded and let my tears fall, not caring that they weren't considered manly.

'_**Finally, get a moment alone with the old man**_

_**He's having trouble breathing and he's no the only one**_

_**He wonders where time goes**_

_**And why we haven't spoken for so long'**_

I regret not telling him everything worth mentioning, but now there is no time. But it doesn't matter because I forget everything that I wanted to tell him in the first place.

'_**He regrets it**_

_**He forgets it**_

_**And none too soon…**_

_**Because he's closing his eyes and fading'**_

I remember some of the things I want to tell him and whisper them in his ear. "Thank you for bringing the world peace, for reuniting the nations. Thank you for reminding the world that we all need each other for balance in the world. Thank you for your stubborn wisdom and for your skill. Thank you understanding the power of aggressive negotiation. Thank you for everything."

'_**We thank you for uniting **_

_**We thank you for the cause**_

_**We thank you for the lion**_

_**We thank you for the claws'**_

I call out to everyone to say 'good bye'. For this is their last chance.

'_**Come see him again**_

_**Come see him again**_

_**Come see him again**_

_**Come see him again**_

_**Bop, bop, bop'**_

The mighty Dragon of the West was fading fast. He tugs on my hand to pull me closer and it isn't his strength that makes me lean in, but the weakness in the tug. He asks me to tell everyone to stay clear, that he wants to show everyone why he was called the Dragon of the West. He asks me to join him, to combine our fires. Despite my great sadness I feel a small smirk tug at the corner of my lips, for I already know the reason for the name. I do as he asks and together we unleash an awesome power. My red fire mixing with his blue.

'_**Jack the lion roaring his last**_

_**Like a vision sent from the past**_

_**Bedside, crying, hold his hands**_

_**Strong hands.'**_

I feel the strength leaving him, and knowing that this breath will be his last, I lean down to whisper one last thing to him. "I love you, Father."


	17. Barbara Manatee

**Disclaimer: **If the writer has lost her mind which would lead you to believe that she owns nothing. Which brings up the question, how come when your rich you're eccentric, but when you're poor you're crazy?

**Author's Note: **There are no words to describe this story; it just came to mind one day while watching videos on YouTube.

LarryAang

Barbara Katara

BillZuko

BobToph

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

There was big ball up in the King's palace that we'd all been invited to; I was currently watching the antics of Katara and Zuko. All I was thinking was how pretty Katara was and how much I wanted to be her date for the dance. I was almost certain that she was angel that's how beautiful and perfect she was. She could do no wrong in my eyes. In fact I was in love with her.

'**_Larry: "Barbara Manatee (Manatee, Manatee)_**

_**You are the one for me (one for me, one for me)**_

_**Sent from up above (up above, up above)**_

**_You are the one I love (I love, I love, I love)"'_**

Zuko was explaining to Katara why he couldn't take her to the ball, it wasn't that he didn't like her; in fact he liked her quite a bit. But he just couldn't take her to the ball; he was planning on going out that night as the Blue Spirit to protect the homes of the partygoers from robbers and such. He was trying to be the hero.

'**_Bill: "Please don't cry Bar-ba-ra,_**

_**You're a nice Manatee,**_

_**You've been so good to me**_

_**But I must go into the world and do noble things for the good of all**_

_**And you can't come because you don't speak French,**_

_**Au revoir"'**_

Katara was asking Zuko who would take her up at the palace if he wasn't going to. She was explaining to him how she'd carefully picked out her outfit and shoes and hair and make up. She didn't want all of that work to go to waste. She was now getting quite angry demanding to know who was going to take her to the ball.

'_**Barbara: "But if you leave Bill**_

_**Who will take me to the ball?**_

_**Whose going to take me to the ball, Bill?**_

_**I have a new dress and shoes**_

_**A new manatee lipstick**_

_**Who will take me to the ball?"'**_

I was basically bursting out of skin with the desire to tell Katara that I would take her to the ball. Katara was practically begging Zuko to take her to the ball, but he kept refusing to give. Saying that it was his duty to protect the people. She said that didn't change the fact that she still wanted Zuko to take her to the ball.

'_**Larry: "I'll take you to the ball Barbara Manatee!"**_

_**Barbara: "Please don't go"**_

_**Bill: "I must"**_

_**Barbara: "Don't go!"**_

**_Bill: "I must!"_**

_**Barbara: "Don't!"**_

_**Bill: "Must!"**_

_**Barbara: "Don't, don't!"**_

_**Bill: "Must, must!"'**_

Zuko was still refusing to take Katara no matter what she said it didn't seem to make any difference to him. I was about to rush over and announce my intention of taking Katara but decided that it was best to wait until she cooled off and for me to ask casually if she had a date, and if she didn't, which I would already know, I would offer my services as an escort. Maybe if I was lucky she'd be so grateful that at the end of the evening she would give me a kiss.

'_**Larry: "Barbara Manatee (Manatee, Manatee)**_

_**You are the one for me (one for me, one for me)**_

_**Sent from up above (a manatee from heaven)**_

_**You are the one I love**_

_**Barbara Manatee (Manatee, Manatee)**_

_**I'll be you're mon amie (mon amie, mon amie)**_

_**I'll take you to the ball (to the ball, to the ball)**_

_**I hope you're not too tall (they might have trouble dancing)'**_

Suddenly Katara came back from her room where she'd disappeared a few minutes earlier, dressed in black and carrying multiple water skins. I heard Zuko ask her what they were for and heard her respond by saying that she was going with him to patrol. With those few words my hopes where dashed upon the rocks. But then they were restored when she asked Zuko if they could go to the ball for a little while first and then leave to protect the city. Zuko said, "No." And Katara demanded to why. He muttered, "I can't remember how to dance." I barely contained myself from doing I happy dance of joy. There was no way Zuko was going to be able to take her to the ball now.

'_**Barbara: "Bill, I've learned French"**_

_**Bill: "You have?"**_

_**Barbara: "Mais, oui. Je suis Manatee. See?"**_

_**Bill: "Oui, oui mon amie**_

_**I always knew you could**_

_**I really hoped you would**_

_**Now can we go into the world and do noble things for the good of all?"**_

_**Barbara: "Yes, but first, will you take me to the ball?**_

_**Oh, Bill, will you take me to the ball?"**_

_**Bill: "…I can't dance"**_

_**Barbara: "You can't!?"**_

_**Bill: "No"**_

_**Barbara: "I must go"**_

_**Bill: "Please don't go"**_

_**Barbara: "I must"**_

_**Bill: "Don't go!"**_

_**Barbara: "I must!"**_

Bill: "Don't!"

_**Barbara: "Must!"**_

_**Bill: "Don't, don't!"  
**_

_**Barbara: "Must, must!"**_

I stood up to go over to Katara to tell her of my intentions of taking her to the ball, when Toph walked in demanded to know what I was doing. When I told her she laughed and told me that I should just quit now, because she'd just heard Zuko asking Iroh to dance. I silently fumed and agreed that it was hopeless, but I refused to believe that Katara and I weren't meant to be together.

'_**Larry: "Barbara Manatee (Manatee, Manatee)**_

_**You are the one…**_

_**Door Opens**_

_**Bob: "Larry…what are you doing?"**_

_**Larry: "Just watching a little TV …Bob."**_

_**Bob: "Well… maybe you should read a book."**_

_**Larry: "Yeah okay."**_

I turned away just in time to hear Zuko come back and tell Katara that he'd relearned how to dance. I heard her squeal and watched her leap into Zuko's arms, and declare that she had a lot to do before she was ready for the ball tonight. I sighed, there would be other opportunities to get her away from Zuko, I hoped.

'**_Bill: "Oh Bar-ba-ra, I've learned to dance." _**

**_Barbara: "Oh, Bill!"'_**


	18. Something to Talk About

**Disclaimer: **As of right now my request to become supreme ruler of the universe has been denied, I guess that means that I won't be getting Zuko for Christmas.

"Would you two stop flirting and just make out already?"

I hadn't given it much thought until Toph said those ten words that would change my entire thinking process about Zuko. The idea that Zuko and I would flirt was ridiculous in itself. The very thought that we would have feelings for each other was laughable, wasn't it?

The more I thought about the more I came to realize that perhaps he did laugh at my jokes a little louder than necessary. And maybe we did stand a little too close during battle, my traitorous mind protested saying that it was necessary in order to protect him. And if I stared too long, it was because he just looked so nice without his shirt on.

I nodded my head as if affirming something, after thinking about all the evidence, there wasn't a lot to begin with, I had come to the conclusion that Toph had lost her mind, and was clearly just feeling things. Every piece of evidence had a clear cut explanation. There was no way that Zuko and I liked each other.

'_**People are talkin', talking 'bout people**_

_**I hear them whisper, you won't believe it**_

**_They think we're lovers kept under covers_**

_**I just ignore it, but they keep saying**_

_**We laugh just a little too loud**_

_**We stand just a little too close**_

_**We stare just a little too long**_

_**Maybe they're seeing, something we don't, Darlin''**_

After coming to the reasoning that Toph was in fact psychotic, I came up with a plan to extract revenge from her and my brother. Sokka for entirely different reason, but why not kill two birds with one stone, but in order to implement my plan I would need Zuko's help. At first when I approached Zuko with my idea he was leery of getting involved not wishing to be on the receiving end of Toph's wrath. But I finally managed to convince him after telling him that it would drive my brother crazy.

I told him that my plan was simple that we would pretend to be dating and go to the extreme of the dating game. We would have ridiculous and embarrassing nicknames for each other. Hold hands at every possible moment, kiss when we knew that we would get caught. Zuko seemed to agree with my plan, especially after I told him what Toph had said, saying, "Anything to make your brother go nuts."

'_**Let's give them something to talk about**_

_**Let's give them something to talk about**_

_**Let's give them something to talk about**_

_**How about love?'**_

My plan worked perfectly, Sokka went crazy and in general my plan seemed to be in perfect working order, except for one little detail. I was falling in love with my accomplice. I had my suspicions that Zuko perhaps liked me too, but I couldn't tell if he really did care for me or was just acting. My confusion could be blamed entirely on Toph. Ever since she mentioned that we liked each other it was all I could think about. I obsessed about it. I found myself thinking about Zuko more and more. He haunted my waking and sleeping hours. It became my fondest wish that he would care for me as well.

'_**I feel so foolish, I never noticed**_

_**You'd act so nervous; could you be falling for me?**_

_**It took a rumor to make me wonder**_

_**Now I'm convinced I'm going under**_

_**Thinking 'bout you every day**_

_**Dreaming 'bout you every night**_

_**Hoping that you feel the same way**_

_**Now that we know it, let's really show it, Darlin''**_

Everyday was basically the same routine. Zuko and I would hold hands; kiss each other good morning and good night, making sure that everyone could see us. Whenever it was required to call each other by name we would substitute in the pet names that we'd come up with. "Foofoocuddlypoops for Zuko and Snugglyicebear for me. I quickly grew tired of my pet name for not only me but for Zuko as well. If I really was thinking up an actual pet name used as an endearment for him I would called him something like Hotlips or something relating to fire. But the point of the names was working and that's all that matters I guess.

'_**Let's give them something to talk about**_

_**Let's give them something to talk about**_

_**Let's give them something to talk about**_

_**How about love?'**_

It became almost a game. A game I was rapidly getting sick of playing. It was working so I can't complain there. I think that Iroh figured out our little game, but he never told anyone, perhaps he got amusement out of it as well. If Toph knew it wasn't because of me, my heartbeat really sped up whenever he came near me; my feelings for Zuko were real. In any case I could hear them whispering about us, whenever they thought that we were out of earshot. So I knew that they noticed the relationship.

'_**Let's give them something to talk about**_

_**A little mystery to figure out**_

_**Let's give them something to talk about**_

_**How about love, love, love, love?**_

_**Let's give them something to talk about**_

_**Let's give them something to talk about**_

_**Let's give them something to talk about**_

_**How about love, love, love, love?'**_

Then one day my plan came crashing down around me, Zuko had said to me those words that anyone in a relationship dreads, "We need to talk."

I just nodded dumbly and followed after him. He led me to a secluded spot about 100 yards from camp. He sat down on a fallen log and I followed suit. He then took and deep breath and started speaking not looking at me at all.

"This isn't easy for me to say but it has to be said. I think that we should end our game. I have no more desire to play. I don't like what we've been doing and I want it to stop." He paused and took and another deep breath, but before he could continue I interrupted him.

"I understand. I thank you for your participation." I made to get up, but found myself restrained by Zuko's hand.

"Don't you even want to know why?"

I shook my head "no" and struggled to hold back tears as I spoke, "Don't worry I already figured it out. You have no desire to kiss, touch or otherwise associate with me any longer. I think that you've made that perfectly clear. Now please let me go."

He laughed out loud, which caused my tears to dry up instantly; I glared at him, "I'm glad that you find this so amusing."

"I can't believe I fooled you. Katara, all throughout that entire game I wasn't acting, I actually do care for you a great deal. In my arrogance I actually was starting to think that you cared for me as well. That's why I want our game to end because I want to make it real."

I could hardly believe what I was hearing. "Are you serious?"

"I have never been so serious in my life. I love you Katara."

I threw my arms around his neck and began kissing him all over his face chanting over and over, "I love you. I love you. I love you."

When we finally broke apart it was Zuko who spoke first, "You know we just proved Toph's theory right."

I just shrugged; I couldn't have cared less about Toph or her theories all I wanted to do was to go back to kissing Zuko. So I did.


	19. Must Have Done Something Right

**Disclaimer: **If I owned anything, well then I would own something.

It was about time that we all wore the same color, as the safe places to hide grew smaller; our odd assortment of colorful clothing began to stand out even more. So it was suggested that we all wear Earth Kingdom green or brown seeing as how it stood out the least. She was of course beautiful in whatever she wore, while I with a scar that covered one half of my face stood out like a sore thumb.

She was the best thing in my life, she just laughs when I tell her this, but it's true. When I was younger I went through hell and back. Now with her though, I am soothed and it feels more like I'm in heaven now. People say that we are opposites and that we shouldn't be together. Sometimes I'm inclined to believe them, but not for the reasons that they do. In truth I don't deserve someone like her.

'**_We should get jerseys cause we make a great team_**

_**But yours would look better than mine, cause you're outta my league**_

**_And I know that it's so cliché to tell you that everyday, _**

_**I spend with you is the new best day of my life**_

_**Everyone watching us just turns away with disgust**_

**_It's jealously; they can see that we've got it going on'_**

Everyday I try to tell her that I love her, but everyday I lose my courage at the last second. Even though I can't tell her with my words how much I love her, I show her everyday how much she means to me with my actions. She seems content with me just showing her much I love her; waiting patiently until I'm ready.

'_**And I'm racking my brain for a new improved way**_

_**To let you know you're more to me than what I know how to say**_

_**You're okay with the way this going to be**_

**_Cause this is going to be the best thing we've ever seen'_**

She made me into a better person than I was before. I no longer had the desire to capture her friend and use him for my own means. She saw in me something that I didn't even see myself; she saw in me something honorable. Honor was something that I thought I'd lost along time ago, but she proved me wrong. She helped me see that my actions in trying to save those soldiers had been honorable, and that my father was the one who was lacking in honor.

'_**If anyone can make me a better person you could**_

_**All I gotta say is I musta done something good**_

**_You came along one day and you rearranged my life_**

_**All I gotta say is I musta done something right**_

**_I musta done something right'_**

I still find it hard to believe that someone as beautiful and perfect would want to be with a scarred old wreck like me. I know that she could have her pick of many men much better looking than me. Men that could offer much more than I could, when I expressed my concerns to her she kissed the side of my face with the scar and whispered in my ear, "How about love?"

I groaned and tightened my arms and around and declared, "Yes I have so much love to give you."

Anybody seeing us together would wonder at her decision to be with me, but it doesn't matter to me what they think because she choose me, and that's all that really matters.

'**_And maybe I'm just lucky cause it's hard to believe_**

_**Believe that somebody like you'd end up with someone like me**_

_**And I know that it's so cliché to talk about you this way**_

**_But I'll push all my inhibitions aside_**

_**It's so very obvious to everyone watching us**_

_**That we have got something real good going on'**_

I studied her carefully, listening vigilantly for hints of her desires. Storing all this information away, so that I can surprise her by doing little things for her, like leaving her favorite flowers on her pillow, stealing some of the seal blubber jerky away from her brother to give to her later. Things like that, small things to let her know how much she means to me.

'_**And I'm racking my brain for a new improved way**_

_**To let you know you're more to me than what I know how to say**_

_**You're okay with the way this is going to be**_

**_Cause this is going to be the best thing we've ever seen'_**

I like to tell her that until she came into my life I was only half of a man, a man who lived alone with no chance for friendship or love. I remind her of the story of the prince who was enchanted to be a beast until a beautiful maiden could love him. The only difference between our romance and the story is that I will always have the appearance of a beast.

She just laughs tells me that I am handsome and that I was good when I was younger, standing up for the soldiers, that I tried to save them. And that my scar is a mark of my honor, not of my shame.

'_**If anyone can make me a better person you could**_

_**All I gotta say is I musta done something good**_

_**You came along one day and you rearranged my life**_

_**All I gotta say is I musta done something right**_

**_I musta done something right'_**

I finally told her I loved her. That she meant the world to me. That nothing was more important, that I would give up my kingdom for her. I made a vow in front of the world that I was far from perfect, but that I would love her forever and a day. That was the day I married her. The day I married her was the best day of my life. Somewhere in my past I must of done something right.


	20. Special Fred

**Disclaimer: **If I owned this I would take Zuko and Sokka back to my place so that I could eat cake off their abs.

I had this friend who was like 12 years old. I guess you could say that he was my best friend even though I was 17 years old. He was basically a good guy; the kind of person that gets along with everyone. There wasn't a lot that was unlikable about him, his only flaw perhaps being that he liked a girl two years older than he was; a girl way out of his league.

'_**When I was boy of 10**_

_**I had a very best friend**_

_**Fred was kind with good intent **_

_**But just a little different'**_

I honestly couldn't figure out what was so special about this girl. She was no great beauty, average in looks. She had no title or money to hide behind. I personally think that my friend is perhaps not the brightest star in the sky.

'_**Oh special Fred**_

_**Mama dropped him on his head**_

_**Now he's not so bright instead**_

_**He's a little bit special**_

_**Just a little bit'**_

My friend, whose name is Aang by the way, he and I spent most of our time together. We'd spar together, usually with me coming out on top. It wasn't so hard to understand, I was older, had more training, better, faster reflexes. I also liked to train to learn something new, a new tactic or weapon. He was more interested in that girl, Katara, I think her name is.

'_**We played tag and he'd get hurt**_

_**I'd play soldier he'd eat dirt**_

_**I like math and the spelling bee**_

_**Fred liked talking to a tree'**_

Aang was constantly trying to find ways to spend time with Katara. I don't really think that she was interested in him more that just being friends. Aang often asked me to help him get Katara alone, and I being the great friend that I am, went along with his hare-brained schemes. Once he went so far to lock her in a shed with him; Aang had a black eye for a couple of weeks afterwards.

'_**Oh special Fred**_

_**Mama dropped him on his head**_

_**Now she keeps him in the shed**_

_**Cause he's a little bit special**_

_**Just a little bit'**_

I was into a lot of sports and hanging out with friends. I liked swimming and running the most. There was one time when Aang and I were walking home and Katara jogged past us, and Aang ran right into a wall, too busy watching Katara to see where he was going. I had a few girlfriends and a lot of friends that were girls. Aang was too busy with Katara to notice anybody else.

'_**I ran track, hung out in malls**_

_**Fred ran headfirst into walls**_

_**I had girls and lots of clothes**_

_**Fred had names for all his toes'**_

I wasn't really disturbed by Aang's obsession until one day went I was over at his house just playing games in his room. We were getting tired of the game we were playing so I said that I would get a new from the closest. At the word closet, Aang really freaked out and said that he would get one. I shrugged and said that it wasn't a big deal seeing as how I was already standing. Aang then lunged for the closet door and blocked it with his body trying to prevent me from getting in. Well I being the bigger and stronger of the two, easily moved him out of the way, and when I opened the closet door I got the shock of my life. Inside was a shrine to Katara, at the center was a moldy piece of bread, with what appeared to be a bite missing from it.

'_**Oh special Fred**_

_**Mama dropped him on his head**_

_**Now he thinks he's a piece of bread**_

_**Cause he's a little bit special**_

_**Just a little bit'**_

I stared at Aang in horror. I mean I knew that he liked Katara but not that much. It was beyond a crush, it was downright stalkerish. Aang tried to explain but my mind was frozen on the dreadfulness that was before me. I attempted to focus on his words, catching bits of phrases, like how "her eyes that sparkled like never ending pools of water" or her laugh was like the "wind in a wind chime". Actually it was his description of her sterling attributes that scared me the most.

'_**One day talking to special Fred**_

_**He grabbed a brick and he swung at my head**_

_**And as he laughed at me that's when I knew**_

_**That special Fred just made me special too'**_

I was scared of his descriptions of Katara, for a couple of reasons. For one I found myself disagreeing with him thinking that her eyes sparkled like starlight and that her laugh was more like the trickling of a stream. The other reason I was so scared, was because it was at the moment that I realized how much I liked her.

_**Woah, woah, now I laugh as I count bugs**_

_**I give strangers great big hugs**_

_**Next to me Fred is fine**_

_**Yeah, he's a fin Einstein'**_

Now Aang had a partner in crime; a cohort in which he could confide his obsession in. I now also wanted to make her mine. I was fixated on her. I wanted her for myself. I became just as bad as Aang. It was pretty much a nightmare.

'_**Oh special Fred and me**_

_**Now we're not right in the head you see**_

_**Now we're no so bright instead**_

_**We're a little bit special**_

_**Just a little bit special**_

_**That bastard Fred made me special**_

_**Just a little bit**_

_**Just a little bit...special.'**_

It was a nightmare until one day when I gathered enough courage to ask Katara out, something Aang had never done. When she said yes, I knew I was special.


	21. What Goes Around

**Disclaimer: **I am too busy cleaning my zombie rifle to take the time to own anything.

**Author's Note: **This is from Katara's POV and while I realize that she is not a man, I just thought that this song totally fit the story.

"Aang are you happy?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean are you happy with Toph?"

"More than you know." I just nodded and smiled a little sad smile. I had tried to be everything that he needed in a girl, but in the end he needed something completely different, which is why he cheated on me. I gave him everything, I left my home, my family, everything I'd ever known, but it wasn't enough, he needed more.

'_**Hey girl, is he everything you wanted in a man?**_

_**You know I gave you the world**_

_**You had me in the palm of your hand**_

_**So why your love went away**_

_**I just can't seem to understand**_

_**Thought it was me and you babe**_

_**Me and you until the end**_

_**But I guess I was wrong'**_

I thought we were perfect together, everybody else thought so too. Everywhere we went we were told that we made such a cute couple. Even after we were no longer together people kept mistaking us for a couple. I hated this, the assumption that we were together. But I hated the way it ended more, he cheated on me. It just wasn't fair he left me alone with no one. For days after I wondered how I would get along without him.

'_**Don't want to think about it **_

_**Don't want to talk about it**_

_**I'm just so sick about it**_

_**Can't believe it's ending this way**_

_**Just so confused about it**_

_**Feeling the blues about it**_

_**I just can't do without ya**_

_**Tell me is this fair?'**_

In the time immediately following our break up I could hardly believe it. I was shocked at the sudden finality of it all. In all honesty I should have known of his flighty personality. His inability to stay with only one person, it probably comes with being an air bender. I was too down to earth, too practical to hold his interest for long.

'_**Is this the way it's really going down?**_

_**Is this how we say goodbye?**_

_**Should've known better when you came around**_

_**That you were gonna make me cry**_

_**It's breaking my heart to watch you run around**_

'_**Cause I know that you're living a lie**_

_**That's okay baby 'cause in time you will find…'**_

They say that you never forget your first love, maybe that's what Aang was destined to be for me, my first love. Or if nothing else the first guy to break my heart. In a slightly mean, vengeful way, I hope that Toph breaks his heart just so he knows what it feels like.

'_**What goes around, goes around, goes around**_

_**Comes all the way back around**_

_**What goes around, goes around, goes around**_

_**Come all the way back around**_

_**What goes around, goes around, goes around**_

_**Comes all the way back around**_

_**What goes around, goes around, goes around**_

_**Comes all the way back around'**_

_  
_I remember everything he ever said to me. The promises he made, the ones he never kept. I remember when he told me he was moving on with his life. He told me that I should move on too. He even had the gall to suggest Jet as my next boyfriend.

The worst part was that I was ready to spend eternity with him. I thought that it was going to be the two of us together, forever. Apparently he didn't feel the same.

_  
**'Now girl, I remember everything that you claimed  
You said that you were moving on now  
And maybe I should do the same  
Funny thing about that is  
I was ready to give you my name  
Thought it was me and you, babe  
And now, it's all just a shame  
And I guess I was wrong'**  
_

In hours immediately following our breakup, I was in shock I didn't want to believe that it was really over. I felt physically sick to my stomach. I agonized over what went wrong. I kept asking myself if it was something that I'd done. Eventually I was struck with the injustice of it all. That fate was cruel and that it wasn't fair, that he'd found someone new, while I was left alone.

_  
**'Don't want to think about it  
Don't want to talk about it  
I'm just so sick about it  
Can't believe it's ending this way  
Just so confused about it  
Feeling the blues about it  
I just can't do without ya  
Can you tell me is this fair?'**  
_

Perhaps the element that bothered me the most was the fact that he was having an affair with someone else while we were together. That I was such a bad girlfriend that he had to have another girlfriend on the side. I cried many nights into my pillow, trying to figure that out. Sokka said not to worry about it, that Karma has a way of straightening things out. I really hope that he's right.

_  
**'Is this the way it's really going down?  
Is this how we say goodbye?  
Should've known better when you came around (should've known better that you were gonna make me cry)  
That you were going to make me cry  
Now it's breaking my heart to watch you run around  
'Cause I know that you're living a lie  
That's okay baby 'cause in time you will find**_

What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around'

I learned a secret last night. I was out looking for wood when I heard two voices out in the forest. I crept closer trying to figure out who they belonged too. Imagine my surprise when I discovered Sokka ant Toph together! They were whispering words of endearment to each other, punctuated by kisses. I stumbled back in shock. Did Aang know about this?

'_**Let me paint this picture for you, baby**_

_**You spend your nights alone**_

_**And he never comes home**_

_**And every time you call him**_

_**All you get's a busy tone**_

_**I heard you found out **_

_**That he's doing to you**_

_**What you did to me**_

_**Ain't that the way it goes'**_

Turns out Aang did know. For when I got back to camp I discovered him crying. I found it difficult to have sympathy for Aang. In my opinion he was getting what he deserved. I guess Sokka was right Karma does even things out.

'_**When you cheated girl**_

_**My heart bleeded girl**_

_**So it goes without saying that you left me feeling hurt**_

_**Just a classic case**_

_**A scenario**_

_**Tale as old as time**_

_**Girl you got what you deserved' **_

The most shocking things was that Aang had the nerve to think that we could pick up where we left off. As if nothing had happened between us. I grew angry at his assumption that we could pick up right where we had left off. Instead of sympathy he was now on the receiving end of my wrath. I told him on no uncertain terms would be ever get back together. That he threw away any chance he ever had with me when he cheated on me. __

**'And now you want somebody  
To cure the lonely nights  
You wish you had somebody  
That could come and make it right**

But girl I ain't somebody with a lot of sympathy  
You'll see

(What goes around comes back around)  
I thought I told ya, hey  
(What goes around comes back around)  
I thought I told ya, hey  
(What goes around comes back around)  
I thought I told ya, hey  
(What goes around comes back around)  
I thought I told ya, hey

See?  
You should've listened to me, baby  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Because  
(What goes around comes back around.')

As I looked at his face I felt the overwhelming desire to laugh. Giving into temptation I let the laughter break free. I was still laughing as I turned and walked away; walked away towards a pair of golden eyes. _  
_


	22. Linger

**Disclaimer: **For people with like 50 kinds of vision you are so blind to the state of what I own; which is nothing in case you've forgotten.

I waited for you, just so you know. I stayed up late watching for you. Wishing that you would return. Even after I learned of your banishment for not fighting your father, the love that was burning inside of me refused to fade. I think what broke my heart the most was that you never seemed to care about me or show the slightest bit of interest in me. Because of you my fighting skills would falter whenever we sparred as children, I never wanted to hurt you.

On the day you pushed me into the fountain I swore that I would marry no one else but you. You were to marry me; you didn't know that did you. You and I were betrothed; we were to be married on your 18th birthday, but when you were banished the betrothal contract was destroyed.

'_**If you, if you could return**_

_**Don't let it burn, don't let if fade**_

_**I'm sure I'm not being rude**_

_**But it's just your attitude**_

_**It's tearing me apart**_

_**It's ruining everything**_

_**And I swore, I swore I would be true**_

_**And honey so did you**_

_**So why were you holding her hand**_

_**Is that the way we stand**_

_**Were you lying all the time**_

_**Was it just a game to you'**_

I don't think you ever figured out how much I actually cared for you. If you did you never showed that you knew. I don't think that you knew that every glance, every touch, every kind word you said to me was stored away in my brain. Those moments were cherished, brought out only when I was certain I was alone.

'_**But I'm in so deep**_

_**You know I'm such a fool for you**_

_**You got me wrapped around your finger**_

_**Do you have to let it linger**_

_**Do you have to, do you have to**_

_**Do you have to let it linger'**_

In my eyes you could do no wrong. When you refused fight your father, your sister called you a coward, but to me you were brave. I built these little fantasies where you would steal into my room in the dead of night, risking the penalty of death because you'd returned to the Fire Nation. Returned to the Fire Nation to take me from my family because you'd discovered that you couldn't live without me.

But these fantasies were all lies. They would never come true; you'd never shown me any attention before, why would you suddenly risk life and limb, for someone you didn't love. Regardless of this knowledge, I still wanted nothing more than for you to want and need me the way I wanted and needed you.

'_**Oh, I thought the world of you **_

_**I thought nothing could go wrong**_

_**But I was wrong**_

_**I was wrong**_

_**If you, if you could get by**_

_**Trying not to lie**_

_**Things wouldn't be so confused**_

_**And I wouldn't feel so used**_

_**But you always really knew**_

_**I just wanna be with you'**_

Some days it was hard for me to carry on like a normal human being. It was hard to live with the knowledge that you would never love me. That I was destined to either marry some one I loathed or to end up alone. I wasn't always so depressing and gloomy, no once I was happy and outgoing. I was like most normal children. I became what I am now, when I realized that I would never be able to call you my own.

'_**And I'm in so deep **_

_**You know I'm such a fool for you**_

_**You got me wrapped your finger**_

_**Do you have to let it linger**_

_**Do you have to, do you have to**_

_**Do you have let it linger'**_

Up until the point where I saw you with that water bending witch, saw you protecting her, I thought that I had a chance to make you mine. There was a small flame of hope, not to mention numerous dreams which in all you declared to me your undying love. But when I saw you with that girl, I knew where you heart truly lied, and that flame was extinguished. I saw the glances that you exchanged when you thought no one else was looking. I heard the whispered words you said. And in the dark of the night when I was sure everyone was asleep I would cry into my pillow, wishing it was me instead of her.

'_**And I'm in so deep **_

_**You know I'm such a fool for you**_

_**You got me wrapped around your finger**_

_**Do you have let it linger**_

_**Do you have to, do you have to**_

_**Do you have to let it linger**_

_**You know I'm such a fool for you**_

_**You got me wrapped around your finger**_

_**Do you have to let it linger**_

_**Do you have to, do you have to**_

_**Do you have to let it linger'**_

The worst part is no matter who you love; I'll never stop loving you.

**Author's Note: **If you guys have any requests for songs let me know, and I'll see what I can do.


	23. Melt With You

**Disclaimer: **When pigs fly then perhaps I will own something important.

We were always on the move. We never stayed in the same place for long. Sometimes we would just be strolling around a city. Other times we would be running, panting trying to reach safety. Some peaceful days we would just lie on the grass and talk about everything, well everything but the war. I hated the look on your face whenever you were reminded of the war. I saw your blue eyes well up with tears when you thought of your mother, when you saw the scar on my face after I told you how I got it, and when you looked at that 12 year old boy who was the world's last hope.

'_**Moving forward using all my breath**_

_**Making love to you was never second best**_

_**I saw the world thrashing all around your face**_

_**Never really knowing it was always mesh and lace'**_

Those peaceful days when we could sneak away from the others, they were the days I liked best. Sometimes we would slip into the nearest village and I would show you that we were making a difference in these people's lives, making them better. I showed you how we were helping them, you and I, polar opposites, were working together to make the world a better place.

'_**I'll stop the world and melt with you**_

_**You've seen the difference and it's getting better all the time**_

_**There's nothing you and I won't do**_

_**I'll stop the world and melt with you'**_

I am constantly amazed by your ability to hope. Your ability to dream about better lives for everyone. Actually it was your hope that gave me mine. I placed all of my hope in you. I figured as long as you continued to hope, then I still had something to hope for as well. Inspired by your hope I began fighting, fighting to save the world.

'_**(You should know better)**_

_**Dream of better lives the king which never hate**_

_**(You should see why)**_

_**Dropped in the state of imaginary grace**_

_**(You should know better)**_

_**I made a pilgrimage to save this human's race**_

_**(You should see why)**_

_**What I'm comprehending a race long gone by'**_

I've changed, you know, since first we met. I've become a much better person. At first I was angry and selfish. I know that you can see the differences. Even though for the most part I'm still the same. I'm still arrogant and prideful and angry, but for different reasons. I'm arrogant because I know what I am about. Prideful because I know that I'm helping the world. Angry with my father for hurting the world. Angry because I can't save everybody. Angry because no matter how much I do it never seems like it's enough.

Sometimes when I'm angry I begin to revert back to my old ways. Back to the days when I couldn't control my temper, but then you touch my arm or give me a look and my temper fizzles. It doesn't take much from you to make me melt and bend to your wisdom; for it reminds me of my uncle's.

'_**(I'll stop the world) I'll stop the world and melt with you**_

_**(I'll stop the world) You've seen the difference and it's getting better all the time**_

_**(Let's stop the world) There's nothing you and I won't do**_

_**(Let's stop the world) I'll stop the world and melt with you'**_

The best part is that when we win the war, for we are destined to, I will know that I had a part in it. That I helped save the world. That the changes we made were for the better. I wouldn't pretend that the road to victory will be easy, because when in my life has anything been easy. I know that it will be long and difficult, but in the end it will all be worth it, especially if you're standing there beside me.

'_**The future's open wide**_

_**(Let's stop the world) I'll stop the world and melt with you**_

_**(Let's stop the world) I've seen some changes but its getting better all the time**_

_**(Let's stop the world) There's nothing you and I won't do**_

_**(Let's stop the world) I'll stop the world and melt with you**_

_**The future's open wide**_

_**I'll stop the world and melt with you (Let's stop the world)**_

_**You've seen the difference and it's getting better all the time (Let's stop the world)**_

_**There's nothing you and I won't do (Let's stop the world)**_

_**I'll stop the world and melt with you (Let's stop the world)**_

_**I'll stop the world and melt with you (Let's stop the world)**_

_**I'll stop the world and melt with you (Let's stop the world).'**_

We'll be together, when we save the world. Truthfully I wouldn't want it any other way. We'll have stopped the world and made it into something better. Together you and I will have shown the whole that the different nations can work together. Then through our marriage we'll show them that the nations can live and love together.


	24. It's Been a While

**Disclaimer: **If I owned anything important, scratch that if I owned anything, I probably wouldn't be here.

**Author's Note: **The following are the song titles and artists for the earlier chapters. Just in case you wanted to know.

"Something There" Beauty and the Beast

"You'll Be in My Heart" Tarzan

"If I Never Knew You" Pocahontas

"Somewhere Out There" An American Tale

"Can You Feel the Love Tonight" Lion King

"At the Beginning" Anastasia

"One is the Loneliest Number" Three Dog Night

"Good-bye May Seem Forever" Fox and the Hound

"Holding Out for a Hero" Bonnie Tyler

"Next Contestant" Nickelback

"Beautiful Disaster" Kelly Clarkson

"Love Potion #9" The Searchers

"Love Will Find a Way" Lion King 2

"Kiss Me" Sixpence None the Richer

"Wig Wam Bam" Sweet

"Jack the Lion" Harvey Danger

"Barbara Manatee" Veggie Tales

"Something to Talk About" Bonnie Raitt

"Must Have Done Something Right" Relient K

"Special Fred" Stephen Lynch

"What Goes Around" Justin Timberlake

"Linger" Cranberries

"Melt With You" Modern English

**Now On With the Show**

I haven't done a lot of things in my life that I can be proud of. I've chased the world's last hope for peace; with the sole intent of handing him over to my murderous father. However dishonorable those acts may be the worst is probably the way I treated those who cared about me, my uncle, my mother and her, the one girl I could find true happiness with. I used her, and then betrayed her.

I remember the first time I saw her, it was damnably cold and there she was standing by an old woman I assumed to be her grandmother. I'll never forget my initial reaction to her, my first thought was how does she stand this cold weather? Secondly why isn't she afraid of me? Then finally, she's kind of pretty, that thought was accompanied by an uncomfortable tightening of my trousers.

Ever since that first sighting I've been plagued by thoughts of her, these thoughts seem to haunt me and it appears that their only purpose is to distract me from my goals. Sometimes a memory of her will steal across my thoughts and I find myself stopped dead in my tracks. It's all very annoying, especially when I'm trying to train or think up strategies.

'_**And it's been awhile**_

_**Since I could hold my head up high**_

_**And it's been awhile**_

_**Since I first saw you**_

_**And it's been awhile**_

_**Since I could stand on my own two feet again**_

_**And it's been awhile**_

_**Since I could call you'**_

I have no one but myself to blame for my current circumstances. I am the one who has made all the decisions leading up to this point in time. I tried to do too many things at once and had everything blow up in my face.

'_**And everything I can't remember**_

_**As fucked up as it all may seem**_

_**The consequences that I've rendered**_

_**I've stretched myself beyond my means'**_

I was addicted to the idea of regaining my honor and returning home. I used that girl to try to capture the Avatar. I tied her to a tree and threatened her and her family. I chased after her with every intent of destroying her and those around her. It didn't matter to me who got hurt in the process, just as long as I was able to return home.

I betrayed her while we were trapped together in the caves, I sided with my sister, a stupid move I'll admit, but I wanted to believe my sister. Believe that she held the key to the way home, to restoring my honor.

I'm not proud of the way I acted, it doesn't even seem to matter that my siding with her was all part of my uncle's plan. Mostly because I betrayed him as well, deciding to place all my loyalty with my sister. Of course that didn't go as planned, seeing as how she decided to dispose of me once we reached Fire Nation waters, declaring that I was a traitor to the crown and by entering Fire Nation waters I was breaking the codes of my banishment.

Luckily I escaped and I managed to free my uncle as well, in order to help train the Avatar in fire bending. However, I was still untrustworthy and an outsider, preferring to keep mostly to myself. This doesn't mean that I didn't crave human companionship, it just means that beyond my uncle I felt like there was no to relate to. Then the girl I deceived began talking to me, including me in day to day life around the camp; it didn't seem to matter to her what I'd done in the past, all the mattered to her was the present and the future. She claimed that while I had made some poor choices, all that counted was that I had made the right decision in the end.

'_**And it's been awhile**_

_**Since I can say that I wasn't addicted**_

_**And it's been awhile**_

_**Since I can say I love myself as well**_

_**And it's been awhile**_

_**Since I've gone and fucked things up just like I always do**_

_**And it's been awhile**_

_**But all that shit seems to disappear when I'm with you'**_

But as the way it is with me I screwed up again. I was still resentful with the knowledge that I had given up everything and fought constantly with my companions over stupid things, like whose turn it was to cook or wash the dishes. All the nice things that they'd done for me seemed far away and I could do nothing but snap at them, and in general just make things worse.

I probably fought with her the most, the fact that she was my only friend, so I should be nice to her never occurred to me. I had reverted back to those childish crushes where you pick on the one you like the most.

'_**And everything I can't remember**_

_**As fucked up as it all may seem**_

_**The consequences that I've rendered**_

_**I've gone and fucked thing up again'**_

Believe me I didn't want to fight with her. In fact it was my fondest wish that she return my feelings. I was plagued by thoughts of her, my every waking moment I thought about her, then at night I would dream of her. It was slowly driving me mad.

'_**Why must I feel this way?**_

_**Just make this go away**_

_**Just one more peaceful day!'**_

I haven't been able to look at myself in the mirror in a long time, ashamed of myself for acting the way that I did. Ashamed of the way I treated her. I haven't said, "Sorry," to anyone in a long time. If anyone deserved my apologies it was her.

I miss the way we would sit across from each other late at night when everyone else was asleep, the moon and the fire providing the light. Sometimes we would talk and other times we wouldn't talk about anything at all. One very special night that I will never forget we weren't talking at all just enjoying the night, when all of a sudden she leaned over and kissed me! I was so stunned that I couldn't move or breathe or think. When my brain finally kicked in I pulled her closer and kissed her back with all the pent up passion that I'd been feeling for her over the last few weeks.

'_**And **__**it's**__** been **__**a while**_

_**Since I could look at myself straight**_

_**And it's been a while**_

_**Since I said I'm sorry**_

_**And it's been a while**_

_**Since **__**I've**__** seen the way the candles light your face**_

_**And **__**it's**__** been **__**a while**_

_**But I can still remember just the way you taste**__**'**_

The worst part is that I can't change the way that I am. I wish that I could. I wish I could be the man that she and world needs me to be. I can't remember the last time I did something that wasn't for selfish reasons. Even spending time with her was because **I** was lonely. I saved her life because **I **can't live without her. I loved her because **I **needed her to love me in return.

I wish I could blame my personality flaws on my father. While he did scar and banish me, he isn't the entire reason that I act the way that I do. Yes, those events did have an effect on my personality, but deep down I know that I'm a moody, broody and lonely person. And there's nothing I can do about it.

'_**And everything I can't remember**_

_**As fucked up as it all may seem to be I know **__**it's**__** me**_

_**I cannot blame this on my father**_

_**He did the best he could for me**_

_**And **__**it's**__** been **__**a while**_

_**Since I could hold my head up high**_

_**And **__**it's**__** been **__**a while**_

_**Since**____** I said **__**I'm**__** sorry**__**.'**_

I'm sorry that's all it took. I honestly was surprised that two simple words could change my life completely. The first time I said it, it was to her, the girl who helped me change. After that it was easy, I apologized to my mother, my uncle, and everyone I could think of that I'd ever hurt in the smallest way. By the time I was done I was crying, and she was holding me in her arms, forgiving me.


End file.
